Handle With Care
by nonsensewriter
Summary: Bonnie's return from different character's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter will be more of a vantage point/general view but as the story goes on it will be from one characters' point of view. If that makes sense. Please bare with me on this.**

* * *

Something happened to her while she was over there. It's worse than the way it was before. Which says a lot considering what she went through the first time she was brought back to life. Months of watching her friends from the Other Side. The only foothold to the Earth plane being Jeremy and her solace being able to see her Grams again. Witnessing her father's murder without being able to do anything about it. And being brought back to life as essentially a corporeal ghost having to feel the pain of every supernatural's death. With all that being said no one could say she wasn't strong, because even that hadn't taken the light out of her eyes. Yet five months―give or take―of being alone managed to break her.

They thought that all she needed was time but it's been weeks and she hasn't stepped out of her home. The only person being allowed in is Damon, which came as a shock and a slap to the face for most, especially the Gilberts and Caroline, the latter of which took it the hardest. Recently she allowed Jeremy in but it turned out to serve as their official break up. A few days after that she allowed Caroline in, which seemed to get her back to her old self after a couple of visits. And after a month she let Elena in, allowing her to guilt trip her into having a welcome back party. Even though she didn't want one. She could barely be around two people without freaking out, therefore being in a room full of people...well, she wasn't looking forward to it.

And now here she was, walking through the door to the Boarding House, a painted smile on her face and an iron grip on poor Matt's hand. She allowed people to hug her, taking several deep breaths to try to calm herself down, not entirely comfortable with that type of contact yet. Forcing a smile on her face once they pulled back. Keeping conversations as short as she could, not wanting to come off as rude. Though she couldn't hide her relief when Damon pushed his way through the crowd of people, compelling as many as he could to stay away from her before guiding her away to the kitchen. Concern clear on his face, noticing the panic in her eyes. Knowing what she was feeling all too well. He was just better at hiding it than she was.

Bonnie offers him a small smile, giving him an aneurysm when he puts his hands on her hips, before apologizing through a small laugh claiming that it's a reflex, raising her hands to his temples attempting to ease his pain. Nodding when he reaches out to her again, placing her on the island.

Damon rolls his eyes at her when she tries to assure him that she's fine, but gives him a grateful smile when he gives her a look telling her that she doesn't have to pretend with him. Playfully scolding her about forgetting that he was there with her as he hands her a glass of bourbon. A laugh escaping him when she drains it, demanding more.

Elena, Stefan and Caroline watch the scene from the doorway, shock clear on their faces when they see Bonnie visibly calming down with each moment that passes while she's with Damon. Taken back when they see her smile, stifling laughs when she attacks him, raising eyebrows when they see Bonnie take his pain away, allowing him to pick her up even more so when Damon pours her a glass of the bottle of bourbon he was drinking from. Exchanging looks when they hear the soft tone of voice Damon uses as he asks if she's ready to go back, asking if she's sure only agreeing when she nods murmuring something about being killed if Caroline sees that she's absent. They all rush away from the doorway when they see Damon placing her on the floor, taking her hand in his before they start to make their way in their direction, frowning when Damon gives them looks as he and Bonnie walk pass them, clearly aware of their eavesdropping.

After thirty minutes of Bonnie clinging on to Damon, Elena decides that that's enough because the understanding act she was doing a fairly decent job of, stops entirely.

Bonnie frowns when she feels Damon trying to pull his hand away, at first she figures she was holding onto him to tight but then she follows his gaze to Elena who is visibly pouting.

"Duty calls." She smirks.

Damon blinks in surprise, ready to tell Bonnie otherwise but stops when she shakes her head telling him it's fine. She didn't expect to suddenly become a priority to him. For some reason those words hurt him yet it doesn't stop him from going after her when she walks away.

Stefan raises his eyebrows having watched the scene. He looks around for Caroline seeing that she looks amused and notices the hesitation she has when she starts to go after Bonnie, but is ultimately stopped because Tyler wraps his arms around her. He frowns but when he sees Jeremy start to make his way over to Bonnie he immediately goes after her. Apologizing when he sees that he's scared her.

Bonnie's first instinct is to tell him to go away but stops, after all she never really expected much from Stefan. Out of everyone, he was the last person she expected to come to her rescue. So, instead of walking away from him she sighs and takes the hand that he offers, noticing that unlike Damon he doesn't wince whenever she accidently tightens her grip.

Across the room Damon scans his eyes over the crowd stopping once he sees that Bonnie's latest victim is his brother. Smirking when he hears a crack over the loud music when Bonnie spots Jeremy walking in her direction. His attention is turned away from them after he hears Elena calling his name, complaining about him not listening to her. Seeming annoyed when he says that he was checking on Bonnie, before a smile appears on her face stating that she likes that he's watching over her but she knows that Caroline has it covered. A frown settling on her features when Damon tells her that Stefan is actually the latest victim of her death grip.

Stefan lets out a breath when Jeremy finally realizes that Bonnie isn't really interested in what he has to say and walks away, feeling the bones in his hand slowly snap back into place as Bonnie's grip lightens as soon as the hunter leaves.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie says taking his hand in both of her's speeding up his healing.

At first he blinks in surprise wondering when she learned to do that but gives her a smile assuring her that he understands.

Bonnie immediately feels a flare of anger run through her. Tired of hearing that line but feels a twinge when she remembers Stefan being trapped in a safe. While she was alone, she was sure that couldn't compare to repeatedly drowning for a whole summer, the only relief being death.

"I-" Bonnie stops when Damon appears by her side, Elena right behind him, offering Bonnie a smile when Bonnie looks at her. Bonnie returns her smile although it's in amusement from Elena trying to be subtle about marking her territory, her attention turning to Damon when she hears his question,

"You okay?"

"Not really." She answers deciding to be honest, knowing it's no point in lying to him.

"Air or alcohol?"

"Both?" Bonnie asks, letting out a small laugh when Damon tells her to stop being greedy but relents. Glaring at Stefan when he doesn't let Bonnie go.

Stefan smirks at his brother's possessiveness but mockingly bows to him as he hands Bonnie over to Damon, grinning when he looks at him as if he wants to strangle him.

"I will go home." Bonnie narrows her eyes at Damon who rolls his eyes before guiding Bonnie to the kitchen "I thought you weren't afraid of Caroline." She teases.

"I'm not."

"Then why did you almost piss yourself when I said that I would go home?"

"Because I…" Damon trails off, huffing when he can't come up with an answer "It doesn't mean I'm afraid of her."

"Mmm." Bonnie nods clearly not believing him.

"If anyone's afraid of her, it's you." he counters "Why else would you agree to this?"

"I didn't want to hurt their feelings. I didn't let _her_ visit for a month...I probably would've agreed to do anything."

"Even pole dancing?"

Bonnie pinches him.

Both Stefan and Elena watch as Bonnie and Damon weave through the crowd, finding their banter amusing until it becomes clear that they were no longer talking about Caroline.

"Do you think…" Elena trails off.

"Only one way to find out." Stefan smiles at the look on Elena's face seeing that it's clearly not the answer she wanted to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyler**

Despite knowing each other since it was perfectly acceptable to be seen with a juicebox outside of the comfort of your own home without people giving you weird looks, Tyler has never actually talked to Bonnie. Which under different circumstances wouldn't be all that unusual considering Mystic Falls is a very small town where everyone knows each other. Years and years go by and the most you know about someone is their name and that they live across the street from you. But considering they have the same friends and she's been saving his ass for the last three years...it's a little ridiculous.

Which brings him to now.

Sitting inside his car, head resting against the headrest, hands gripping the bottom of the steering wheel racking his brain on what he could possibly say to her. Ten plus years of being around her with nothing but time and opportunity to say _something_ and he had nothing. He could blame the last three years for their lack of contact but considering the last time they saw each other was when he passed through her to come back to life…

He groans and closes his eyes when that memory crosses his mind. Did he even thank her for that?

When he hears someone knocking on his window, he opens his eyes and turns his head to see Damon staring back at him with a frown on his face. Knowing the elder Salvatore will have no problem with ripping his car door off of it's hinges he rolls the window down and waits for his snarky greeting fully expecting one of his never ending nicknames but Damon apparently has decided to switch tactics because instead of calling him Mutt like he has taken a liking too as of late he greets him with,

"Tell Jeremy she's fine."

And he scowls to which Damon looks at him and rolls his eyes and groans.

"Did she task you to come for her this time?" Damon shakes his head "Just give me whatever basket of doom she made this time."

And Tyler knows that he thinks Caroline sent him to talk to Bonnie which makes him realize if Damon thinks Caroline sent him then that's what Bonnie would have thought if he even made it to the door.

"Come on," Damon holds out his hand "I'll deliver it to Bonnie. I'll tell Blondie you were a good little boy and everything." He smiles.

"Caroline didn't send me."

Damon snorts "Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how she was doing."

Damon looks at him for a full two minutes before replying "Since when do you care about Bonnie?"

Tyler narrows his eyes at him but realizes that he doesn't really have anything to stand on for his defense, and he wants to be able to ask Damon the same thing but as he's heard from Caroline, Damon and Bonnie have actually become friends. The news was a bit of a shock to him at first but he figured it made sense. Months of solitude with only one other person is bound to create some kind of relationship. Damon claimed that they were only friends but if he were trapped with Bonnie for over four months he knows that someone had to have knocked on the other's door at least once. So he called b.s. on the whole 'Nothing happened.' claim.

"Damon, leave him alone."

Tyler tenses immediately sitting up straight when he hears Bonnie's voice, paired with tiny footsteps as she approaches them.

"Hey Ty. Is everything okay?"

When her greeting registers he frowns but looks down letting out a long breath "Get in."

Bonnie looks at him waiting until he meets her eyes and she sighs turning back to Damon. Leaving Tyler to watch with raised eyebrows as the two have a silent conversation resulting in Damon rolling his eyes and giving him a look before walking back towards the house sliding behind the wheel of his car. Peeling out onto the road, making a show of speeding off.

"You'll have to excuse him." Bonnie says climbing into the passenger side, buckling her seatbelt looking at him making it clear to him that she's waiting for him to start the car.

* * *

An hour later they're sitting on the bluffs, feet dangling off the edge of the cliff as they stare straight ahead. Having shifted from basic topics to the shit show that is now their lives. Leaving both to wonder why they didn't do this sooner considering from what they have each learned about the other they could both agree to having been drawn the shortest sticks out of the group...well with the exception of Stefan, he knows that the youngest Salvatore has been through the wringer. Which segues into him wondering why the three of them haven't tried to get the hell out of dodge.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Tyler says glancing at her when she's done telling him about the just of what happened when she was alone.

Bonnie lets out a humorless chuckle pulling her knees into her chest when a cool breeze hits them. She had only told him about her time until two weeks before her suicide attempt. Having decided to leave that out. No need for anyone to know about one of the lowest points in her life.

Noticing the goosebumps that appear on her arms he briefly considers pulling her into him but stops, they weren't close enough for that to be considered as anything remotely close to platonic. So instead he jumps up and speeds back to his car in search of a jacket, grabbing a black hoodie and returns to his spot next to Bonnie, gently pushing her back down when he sees her start to get up.

"You can't have a welcome back party without the guest of honor." She replies before he can ask what she found funny, frowning when she feels a breeze and looks over to find Tyler gone and she starts to get up until she's gently pushed back down. A black hoodie landing in her lap and she immediately pulls it over her head sighing at the warmth it brings.

"Except the guest of honor isn't back. No offense." He adds quickly.

"None taken." Bonnie shakes her head, wholeheartedly agreeing with him.

"So why are you going to go?"

"I'm only going for thirty minutes. If I show up, they can't say I bailed on them. They just said I 'needed' this. They never said I had to stay for the whole time. The only problem is that I know Caroline isn't going to let me out of her sight."

"And Elena…" He stops when Bonnie looks at him.

"Elena will be too busy with Damon. If this was just her I would only have to walk through the front door and then I could leave once she saw I came." Bonnie shrugs.

At her response Tyler is slightly taken back. Out of everyone Bonnie has always been the one that had seemingly hung on to the old Elena so to hear that that has changed. He wonders if her view on everyone else has.

"Look," Bonnie says seeing the look on his face "Damon is an ass, that hasn't changed I still see that. So whatever he may have said to you before I came outside don't pay it any mind."

"Except he actually has a valid reason to think that I don't care."

Bonnie presses her lips together.

"I've known you since pre k, we have the same friends. Jeremy and I were friends when you were with him. Your best friend is my girlfriend. And even through all of that we've never actually talked."

"In your defense, we never really had a reason to talk." She offers weakly.

"Don't make excuses for me Bonnie."

"Okay," Bonnie says figuring he's essentially asking for it so she decides to be honest "you were a dick and I thought you were a slut. You slept your way through the entire school and treated the one girl that actually liked you like complete shit. So I didn't want anything to do with you, but then things started happening and I learned that it wasn't really your fault. You weren't that person just because. You had actual problems. So in the end it was on me because I judged you without getting to know you."

Tyler blinks having not been ready for her honesty but ends up smiling, despite having not really talked to her that was one thing that he knew about her before everything started happening. Despite being bubbly―even to a point that it could annoying―she had no problem with speaking her mind, good or bad. Though the mention of Vicki does send a wave of guilt wash over him he knows that she's right.

Bonnie wasn't sure what she was expecting but when she sees a smile on his face, she inwardly relaxes hoping that her face or body didn't show how nervous she had became as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

"However if you want to make up the last ten years...I'll call it even if you distract Care after she sees me. Deal?"

After a moment he grins and agrees.

"And then maybe we can actually work on resolving our mutual guilt on how we never really gave each other a chance." Bonnie adds, returning the smile he gives her before standing up "I promised Care we'd have a girls night." She explains when she sees the look on his face as if he were asking her what she was doing.

* * *

Tyler opens the door for Bonnie once he cuts the engine to his car, watching as she gets out before turning his attention away when he sees her pull his hoodie off before folding it and placing it on the seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiles over her shoulder as she walks away from him, looking away when he nods as he closes the door to his car.

He watches until she gets to her door waving at him before disappearing inside. And he lets out a breath, frowning at the fact that they didn't do this sooner. Now knowing how easy it is to talk to her and he wonders why _she's_ the one that gets overlooked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt**

Out of everyone he knew she was the one that deserved to live the most. So when he hears that Bonnie is back he feels relief and he immediately drives over to her house to see her.

Only to be sent away by Damon, and he just figures he's being a dick as per usual but when he doesn't see Caroline anywhere in sight, how she sounded on the phone registers and he knows what she was most likely about to warn him about before he abruptly ended the call, ignoring her call back as he drove to Bonnie's house.

Yet that doesn't explain why Damon is here and currently inside of her house, and he's just about to ask Damon as much and what makes him qualified to to turn them all away. But then it hits him―they were stuck together for four months. Maybe their relationship had changed more than everyone thought. It certainly explains why he was so determined on finding a way to bring her back and insisting it wasn't for Elena. Maybe it was for him.

"When she's ready you'll be the first―well beside Blondie―to know." Damon smiles mockingly at Matt but the smile is gone when he looks over to Elena who has chosen just that moment to make her appearance and Matt knows that they must be in some kind of fight if he's turning her away. To which he can't help but roll his eyes and he's torn between leaving and insisting that Damon lets him in but his internal debate is settled when he hears Elena start to say that as Bonnie's best friend she should be allowed to see her.

* * *

"Bon, you don't have to go to this thing if you don't want too. I'm sure Care will understand if you can't do it."

Bonnie smiles when she hears Matt's greeting when she opens the door and cups his face as he looks down shyly "I love you for saying that but we both know that this is inevitable." she lets him go as she steps outside pulling the door closed behind her "It's better to just get it over with now. They'll only ride me until I agree if I keep saying no."

"But-"

"Matt, I'm fine. Really." She tries to assure him.

Matt looks at her and she sighs looking away clearly remembering who she's talking too. Being that they were both afterthoughts for the most part, he and Bonnie spent most of the down time that they had together. And as result they had gotten to the point where they weren't able to get away with lying to each other as much as they could with the others. It was nice to see that that hadn't changed in the recent absence in each other's life.

"I just need to make it through tonight."

"And what happens when you can't?"

"Matt…"

"No," he frowns at her "if you can barely handle being around two people at a time what makes you think you will be able to handle a house full of people?"

"How…"

"You looked like you were going to have a panic attack when you saw that Care had brought everyone over the other night." Matt says remembering the movie night Caroline said she had gotten Bonnie to agree too. He thought that meant Bonnie was getting better but when he saw the look on her face when she opened the door he knew otherwise. He was going to suggest that they reschedule but before he could even get the words out Bonnie had stepped aside and right when she closed the door, she was escorted to the kitchen by Damon. Who held up a hand to Caroline when she tried to follow making it clear that he wasn't happy about her extending her invite to Elena and himself.

"I asked Tyler to distract Caroline. So as soon as I get overwhelmed I can leave." Bonnie says bringing him out of his thoughts.

"And you think Caroline isn't going to have someone else keeping tabs on you?"

"And" he cuts her off when she opens her mouth "what about Jeremy?"

"What about Jeremy?"

"He's not going to pass up the opportunity to see or talk to you." Matt smiles knowing Bonnie can't deny his argument.

"Maybe he's bringing a date." Bonnie shrugs "Or he'll leave when he sees that I'm not…" she trails off when she sees the look on his face "I honestly don't care Matt. Me and Jeremy are done. So whatever he tries tonight...it's not going to work. I'm not trying to be a bitch or anything but I can't do it anymore and if he has a problem with letting me go then that's not my problem."

Matt blinks several times, having not been ready for that but he smiles figuring that it was about time that she's over putting other's happiness and wants before her own so with that he nods and steps aside motioning for her to go first and opens the car door for her, closing it once he sees that she's seated.

Ten minutes later they're at the front door to the boarding house and he looks at Bonnie and holds out his hand waiting for her to take it. Returning her smile when she takes it nodding her head when he tells her to squeeze if it's too much and they'll make a run for it.

He wants to eat those words a minute later when she has a death grip on his hand as soon as the door opens only to sigh in relief when Damon comes out of nowhere, guiding her off to another part of the boarding house. He bites his lip as he snaps his thumb back into place, a frown settling across his features once he notices the amused look on Tyler's face when he grimaces in pain from his actions.

"You need-"

"No, I'm fine." He shakes his head not wanting any blood anywhere near him.

"How is she?"

"The house hasn't been set on fire and no light bulbs have exploded so that's a good sign. She said she'll be spending most of the time outside so I think she'll be able to make it and if not, she said she'll call me and I'll take her home."

"So she's not…"

"Nope." Matt shakes his head.

When Caroline breezes past him after placing a red cup in his hand he thanks her with a smile and nearly downs the whole cup in one go. Actually enjoying the burn as it slides down his throat, ignoring Tyler's muffled laugh when he winces.

The next time Matt sees Bonnie he spots her standing across the room with her hand in Stefan's, noticing that their fingers are interlaced and when he sees the look the younger Salvatore gives her when her attention shifts elsewhere he frowns wondering when that happened. Eventually he figures it's just the alcohol talking but when he sees the annoyed look on Stefan's face as Bonnie talks to Jeremy, he starts to come to the conclusion that the Salvatores have finally _looked_ at Bonnie. Though Matt's attention is shifted elsewhere when he hears someone call his name, smiling when he finds that the source is from the brunette Caroline has been not so subtly laying groundwork for. Her latest attempt at playing matchmaker.

"Penny." He smiles, his eyes flitting to Caroline who raises her cup towards him with a grin on her face before turning her attention to Bonnie and Stefan clearly struggling if she should go up to them or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeremy**

A lot of things were never said between Jeremy and Bonnie. Despite them getting back together after her first resurrection, it didn't seem to apply to the second. While he thought their second chance at a relationship meant that everything was fine and they were good, all their problems were solved and left in the past. Apparently he was alone in that sentiment. Because from the way she had went at it...it seemed as though they merely slapped a smiley face bandaid over the scratches and kept it going. However she decided that it was time to rip the bandaid off and said everything and then some when she finally saw him this time around.

" _I understand that you thought I was dead. Really I do-"_

" _Then why are you using that as an excuse?"_

" _I deserve better than someone who couldn't keep it in his pants not even a day after my death!" Bonnie closes her eyes and lets out a long breath "And I'm not using that as an excuse. Like I said I get it. I didn't want you to sit around and mope for the rest of your life but the fact that you wasted no time in climbing into someone else's bed says a lot about where we stood with each other."_

In her defense he pretty much asked for it. Repeatedly asking the most dangerous question as soon as she told him that she didn't want to pick up from where they left off when he knew deep down he wasn't going to be ready for the answer. From the few bones he's managed to get Damon to toss his way, Bonnie was done in the business of keeping things to herself. He had had a little taste of that from the last time she seemed to be over everything but that could not compare to _this_.

He should have known that the break up was coming because as soon as he attempted to close the space between them once he stepped through the front door, she immediately took several steps away from him to keep her distance. Her eyes leaving his, going to the couch across from the one she had taken a seat on several times when he started to walk over to the one she was perched on after he took the hint of her not being receptive to his apparent need to touch her. At first he had chalked it up to her just not being okay with being comfortable with anyone touching her having not had anyone around her for months. He had had that problem too.

But with being on the Other Side you weren't _completely_ alone, you could talk to others, but months of complete solitude...he knew that had to be different.

Though that didn't understand why she seemed so receptive to Damon of all people. And he said as much to which she looked at him eyes wide clearly picking up on what he was thinking but never voiced.

" _Get out." Bonnie said raising her hand to the door._

" _Bon-"_

" _Get. Out." She repeats, the door flying open when he doesn't stand up._

* * *

"She just broke up with you?"

Jeremy nods, trying to keep a straight face at the fact that his sister was actually acting like his sister. He had always thought Damon had been the catalyst of her change of character but to have his thoughts being proved correct?

Priceless.

But as soon as that thought crossed his mind he frowned. She was trying to help him and he was essentially bashing her and a relationship that she was no longer apart of. Though it wasn't because _she_ was shutting _him_ down.

He knew Damon could hold a grudge but he didn't think he'd ever see him hold one against Elena. Which only added to his argument that something had to have happened between Damon and Bonnie when they were away. And he knew he wasn't the only one that thought so.

* * *

When Jeremy sees Bonnie walk into the boarding house with her hand in Matt's he sees red. He's just about to walk over to them when a hand clasps his shoulder and pulls him back.

"Relax Gilbert. Bon's just not okay with crowds yet." Tyler adds after hearing a crack and seeing Matt wince as result.

"And what's your excuse for that?" Jeremy juts his chin towards Damon leading Bonnie away to another part of the boarding house.

"If you were trapped with only one other person in another world for four months. Who would you be more receptive to when you got back?"

Jeremy wants to say that he'd want to be around someone that he actually likes but Tyler's answer actually makes sense. But before he can say anything else he sees him making his way over to Matt who is cradling his hand.

The next time Jeremy sees Bonnie she's walking away from Damon who's left staring at her retreating figure with a wounded look on his face before he shakes it off and turns on his heel heading over to where his sister is looking the epitome of annoyed. Jeremy smirks and takes that as his cue to finally talk to Bonnie alone. Only to stop in his tracks when he sees Bonnie placing her hand in Stefan's who looks semi relieved at her actions. After recovering from his brief stupor he makes his way over to them.

"Bonnie."

"Jeremy." Bonnie gives him a tight smile.

Jeremy glances at Stefan who is making a point of not looking at him. Though he can see the slight smile on the vampire's face clearly amused that Bonnie doesn't seem to want to be anywhere near him. So Jeremy decides to ask if they can go somewhere alone, despite knowing that she won't accept.

"Not tonight, Jer. I just need some time. Okay?" She looks at him, silently telling him to back off.

After a few moments he nods and reluctantly walks away,

"Maybe next time." Damon smiles as they walk pass the other, slightly flinching when he sees the look in Jeremy's eyes from his comment. While Elena gives him a look of sympathy assuring him that Bonnie will come around, before she trails after Damon.

Twenty minutes later he decides that he's had enough and he's just about to leave until he sees Bonnie walk right pass him after seemingly looking around for anyone watching her. When she thinks she's in the clear she turns and heads up the stairs. He's starts to follow her but is stopped by Damon when he suddenly appears in front of him.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually trying to help you." Damon claims turning the younger Gilbert around guiding him out of the boarding house pushing him outside, closing the door in Jeremy's face as soon as he turns back around to face him, having smelled the alcohol on him. He may not like him but he doesn't want to have to kill him for doing something stupid.

Jeremy is just about to open the door again only to be stopped when Tyler steps outside, insisting on driving him home.

The hybrid had thought Damon was just being an ass as usual but after catching the alcohol on his friend's breath he figures that maybe he was actually trying to help him.

As he's tossed into the backseat of his car he can't help the frown on his face wondering where Bonnie was sneaking off too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stefan**

When Stefan walks into his room he frowns when his eyes land on a silhouette lying in his bed. He starts to tell them to get out, thinking that one of the drunken partygoers must have chosen to his room to pass out in. Stopping himself when they wake up looking directly at him.

As if his presence were an alarm clock Bonnie woke up, half lidded eyes zeroing in on him. Waving her hand as if she were dismissing him muttering "Get out."

Stefan blinks in surprise before crossing his arms over his chest "It's my room." He states with an amused look on his face, leaning against the door frame watching as she closes her eyes again.

"Well it's been my room for the last nine months." Bonnie replies immediately, tensing once his words actually settle in, dread flooding her body as she realizes the room she claimed as hers belongs to her best friend's ex boyfriend. "I'm sorry. This is the only room I can actually sleep in." she mutters as she sits up, sighing when she realizes she voiced the latter of her thoughts but waves it off hoping that he didn't hear her though she knows it's useless "I'll just-"

"No," Stefan cuts her off, wondering why the thought of her actually finding comfort in his room makes his chest puff out a bit instead of making him a bit uneasy at the thought of her sleeping in his room in his absence "I can-"

"No, it's your room. I'll just make Damon drive me home." Bonnie waves him off though she can practically hear her feet screaming at her not to force them back into the hell that is high heels.

"Or you can stay here and maybe move over a little to the left." Stefan proposes, knowing that his room is the safest bet as for where his brother hasn't 'christened' the house. Hoping that they at least had the decency to have made his room off limits.

Bonnie studies him for a moment before flopping back down, rolling onto her side. Immediately falling back to sleep. Not thinking anything more of them sharing a bed then just that. Sharing a bed.

* * *

When Stefan wakes up he feels a body lying directly on top of his. At first he tenses but relaxes when a familiar scent fills his nostrils. Remembering finding Bonnie passed out in his bed the night before. He starts to attempt to move her off before she wakes up not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of her attacks knowing how he felt about contact when he first got back but stops when she starts to stir before she freezes. He holds his breath bracing himself when he sees goosebumps appear on her arms before she slowly lifts her head until he finds himself staring back at a clearly embarrassed Bonnie Bennett.

"Good morning." He smiles attempting to ease her embarrassment, lifting his hand to tuck a stray hair behind Bonnie's ear before he can stop himself, grinning when she blushes.

"Oh God." Bonnie groans dropping her head back down to his chest "Did we…" She trails off.

"No, you just passed out in here." He says trying not to take offense to the shame lining her voice.

Bonnie sighs in relief before looking back at him "I didn't know this was your room. This is where I slept in the prison world. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She rambles.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Just like you didn't mind me breaking your hand last night?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"Wasn't the best feeling in the world but it's not like you did it on purpose."

Bonnie stills when he takes her hand in his, surprising herself when she immediately interlaces their fingers.

"I broke my favorite glass and I was just sitting in a chair." He continues, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb "You however, were in a room full of people. Who were hell bent on invading your personal space."

Bonnie gives him a small smile "It's not like they knew. Besides, they didn't know the effect it would have on me."

"Yeah," he agrees "but being that you were alone for months. A big party should be a given on things that you aren't ready for. Whether you started having visitors or not."

Bonnie's eyes flit to their hands not sure how to respond considering that he's said everything that she was thinking but she knows that the party was probably just to resolve her guilt even though she spent most of the party with Damon. At least Caroline seemed to be struggling with whether or not it was okay to approach her.

"She probably thought she was helping me."

"Did the party help you?"

Bonnie looks at him "They don't know what it's like."

Stefan fights the urge to roll his eyes, "And neither of us should have too."

It's not that he'd rather that they'd know what it like to suffer for months, making you finally realize just how much you matter to the people that you've gone all out to protect but he's not happy that it took just that to make him realize his worth to his so called friends and brother. And he's a little pissed off on Bonnie's behalf, but he figures that she thought that she was doing it because she actually thought it was the right thing and he frowns,

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Bonnie sighs and after a moment of searching her mind she finds herself trying to remember if anyone actually asked her that, and when she comes up blank she folds her lips.

"Bon-"

"There was nothing that anyone could do. Resurrecting someone is more of a problem that everyone would come to _me_ for and since I was the one that needed the resurrection…" she trails off "There's nothing that anyone could have done that I didn't try to do for myself."

"Okay, now that the diplomatic answer is out in the open, do you want to tell me the real reason?"

Bonnie frowns at him not believing that he's calling her out but considering that he tends to play the martyr just as much as she did, she feels her anger simmer down...just a little.

"It was better for me to see that everyone didn't know instead of them knowing and not caring. It wouldn't be the first time that anyone showed me that they didn't care, but I didn't want to see it happen again. Especially if they couldn't see me and how much it hurt. Besides no matter how much me losing my life before I could even graduate was such a _tragedy_ , I didn't expect to even make it that far. That in itself was an accomplishment. And as dumb as this may sound, my death was the only time I got a break. It wasn't nice seeing just how much I actually mattered to everyone or...other things but...it was a break from everything. I got to see my Grams, I got to see Emily and meet Ayanna. Death wasn't all that bad compared to half of the things I've gone through while I was actually alive."

"And before you even bring up Jeremy," Bonnie lets out a long breath "I don't have an answer for that. Yeah, I asked him not to tell anyone and asked him to send emails or texts or whatever other bull I thought would suffice. But I was a damn ghost. Honestly how much could I do if he opened his mouth? And it's not like I was around him all the time he could have said something when I wasn't hovering like a pathetic" she stops and sighs "but it wouldn't be the first time that he had a secret girlfriend. Maybe I was finally his type." Bonnie adds, a self deprecating smile on her face as she she shrugs before dropping Stefan's hand after seeing the look on his face. Frowning when his grip slightly tightens keeping it in place.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asks once she sees his lips part.

"In Mystic Falls." She clarifies when she doesn't get an answer.

"Same reason you are."

"Doubtful." Bonnie mutters.

"So you're not here because you're afraid they'll do something stupid and land themselves in another mess?"

"That's not my responsibility." Bonnie states "It never should have been. I'm not their mother, we're all the same age and unlike them I didn't have the security blanket of pseudo immortality. No offense." She adds.

"None taken." Stefan smiles, amused that she's finally over it "So what's stopping you?"

"I know where I want to go but I can barely leave my house and even if that wasn't an issue...as much as I want to throw both middle fingers up and leave and never come back, I know it's not possible. The Originals, and you and Damon are proof of that. This town is a trainwreck but it's home."

Stefan wants to point out that an upside of not having immortality is that the need to come home wouldn't be a constant for the rest of eternity until it hits him.

"Yeah," Bonnie nods when she sees the realization hit him "I'm not sure to what extent it is...if someone snaps my neck, I come back or how much my body can take or how indestructible it is but according to the letter my Grams left me bookmarked in her Grimoire courtesy of Lucy. The Prison World she sent me too linked me too it. So as long as it exists. So do I. It doesn't make sense but according to the Spirits...I'm one of the 'good ones' and they need me to stay around. It's like this never ending cycle for me. I know my Grams had good intentions but I don't understand how this is supposed to make me okay or help me find my peace. And despite her being a part of how that hell hole even exists in the first place there's nothing in her Grimoire on how to destroy it."

"Bonnie..."

"I'm tired, Stefan. I want a normal life. I deserve that. I wanted to find someone. To have kids and grow old but now I'm stuck. If anyone should understand that it's you so please don't. In theory immortality sounds amazing but being around actual immortals it doesn't seem like it is. Damon acts like he likes it but when he slips up and lets his guard down the only plus side that he holds onto is not having to bury you. Care loves it now but what about in a couple of hundred years?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Damon. I haven't really gotten around to tell anyone else. He said it saves him the trouble of slipping me his blood in his bourbon." Bonnie rolls her eyes tensing when she feels a brief flare of anger hit her. She starts to ask him what's wrong but her phone starts to ring and she drops his hand raising an eyebrow when she hears him growl as she climbs up his body to grab her phone from the nightstand,

"Shit."

Stefan closes his eyes when he feels Bonnie press her body into his as she reaches for her phone and groans when he feels his visage flicker several times back and forth, as he feels his underwear get just a little bit snugger. He takes several deep breaths trying to regain control, hoping like Hell that Bonnie doesn't move backwards in fear of what would happen. Though in the same breath he keeps fighting the urge to shift his hips just a little to the left...

 _"Bad Stefan."_ A voice criticizes from the back of his mind. His eyes opening when he hears Bonnie curse, the corner of his mouth quirking upward until he sees the look on her face as she stares back at him her phone still ringing in her hand. He's about to ask if she's okay but he's stopped when he feels his fangs retract and he realizes that he was in his vampire visage. Which leads him to wonder why she had a small blush on her face instead of the typical look of horror as someone tries to get away from him.

Bonnie feels a tiny thrill run through her after she realizes what just happened before figuring it's just due to hunger and jumps when her phone starts to ring again, raising it to her ear,

"Hey Care."

"No, I did not forget that we were supposed to be meeting at the lake." Bonnie says running her free hand over her face.

"Yes, I am lying. I'll be there in thirty minutes."

Stefan tenses when Bonnie looks at him, a hint of red coloring her cheeks and he wonders what Caroline said to make her blush.

"Goodbye Caroline." Bonnie rolls her eyes as she takes the phone away from her ear ending the call, scrolling through her messages until she comes across the list that Caroline tasked her with bringing. Nearly dropping her phone when she feels Stefan's hands on her hips as he sits up, flushing when she realizes that she was―is straddling him.

" _Let the Witch come out to play with the Ripper. I can wait."_

Stefan looks at her warily, ready to ask her what's wrong when he sees the mortified look on her face.

"I have to go." Bonnie says promptly climbing off of him. Slipping her feet into her heels, grabbing her clutch from the nightstand, leaning over Stefan for her phone and is just about to reach for the door when it swings open.

"The Ripper and the Witch. Interesting development."

Stefan rolls his eyes when Damon looks at him making it clear to him that Damon thinks that he took advantage of Bonnie's state from last night.

"Don't start Damon." Bonnie frowns.

Leaving Stefan to raise his eyebrows when his brother smiles at her as he steps to the side to let her pass before narrowing his eyes at him.

"Like you weren't out there listening to every word." Stefan looks at him pointedly smirking when Damon turns his back to him muttering that that's not the point.

* * *

The next time Stefan sees Bonnie is at the Georgetown Waterfront Park in D.C. of all places. A camera in her hands seemingly going through different frames before taking pictures. And his eyebrows nearly shoot to his hairline.

He stands there and watches as she lowers the camera going through the shots and he starts to walk over to her but stops figuring if she's all the way out here, it's probably for the same reason he is.

A break―just a little reprieve of the trainwreck that is Mystic Falls.

So he turns on his heel and is just about to walk away to leave her alone but he stops when he hears,

"Thank you."

When he turns around he sees Bonnie staring back at him, a small smile on her face.

"But you can stay if you'll let me take your picture." She holds up her camera, turning the lense until she sees fit, grinning when she sees the hesitation in his step before he walks over to her.

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan asks leaning on the threshold to the den, smiling when Damon frowns once Bonnie gets up from her seat on the couch, grabbing her purse.

Stefan flinches at the look Damon gives him once it hits him that they were serious, having thought that they were kidding when Bonnie asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with her after Stefan essentially forced his older brother out of the kitchen after his pancakes started burning upon getting distracted by Elena.

"Bon,"

"I thought you were finally going on a date with Elena." Bonnie looks at him when Damon calls her.

"I pushed it back."

"Why?" she frowns "Just this morning you guys were" she stops when she senses that he doesn't want to talk about it and she narrows her eyes at him, sighing when he shrugs. She starts to suggest that he calls Ric, but before she can do so a small yelp passes her lips when she feels Stefan take her hand in his leading her away, sending a warning look to Damon when he smirks.

"Despite how my brother acts, he does not need a babysitter." Stefan says opening the door to the passenger side of his car.

Bonnie looks at him for a moment then smiles.

"What?" He frowns when he sees the small smile on Bonnie's face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous." Bonnie shrugs.

"Of what?"

Bonnie grins raising her hands to either side of his face pressing her lips to his.

And the next thing he knows, he has Bonnie pressed against his car with his hands on her hips as she's running her fingers through his hair.

Until they hear someone clear their throat.

"Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't this usually happen _after_ the date?"

"Usually," Bonnie shrugs, giving Stefan a quick peck before climbing into the car.

"Thank you, Caroline." Stefan turns to look at the blonde who looks at him expectantly.

Caroline waits until Stefan closes the door before responding, suppressing her smile when she sees Stefan tense,

"If you hurt her, I will shove a stake right up your-"

"Caroline." Bonnie cuts her off who huffs.

Caroline extends her hand making a fist pulling it back towards her body mouthing "I'll rip it right off." nodding when Stefan winces "Bye, Bon." She bends over smiling at her through the window sending one final warning look to Stefan before he drives off.

"You know that was all Damon, right?"

"Yup." Bonnie nods. Though she knows the threats were Caroline.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Stefan asks when he finally finds a parking spot.

"I'll be fine." she assures him through a smile "You just have to…" She trails off when he nods. Watching intently as he places a brief kiss to her tattooed wrist, sending a wave of warmth running through her veins.

* * *

Stefan wondered what Caroline said to Bonnie that made her blush.

They had been…

Doing whatever it is that they have been doing for the past couple of weeks so he thought it was time to ask what was said. He wanted to ask Caroline but he knew that would segue into several different conversations ultimately ending in a threat. So she was out. Elena knew that he and Bonnie were...but he didn't think it was appropriate to go there. Though he's surprised that Bonnie hasn't used her as an excuse though he knows that she is definitely a reason they haven't actually talked about what they were or if Bonnie even saw them as _something_ in her defense it quite literally came of nowhere. No buildup whatsoever so maybe she just saw them as friends...that somehow got caught up in moments that people in relationships saw as normal, nothing major.

Trying to get his head out of those thoughts he finds himself at the falls, once again trying to help himself get over the remainder of his PTSD. In the beginning merely cups of water would have him damn near in the fetal position but in order to not come off as a _complete_ hopeless case in their eyes he settled for tackling the whole claustrophobia thing. And Katherine of all people actually came through. But with that being said, still to this day water still an issue from time to time. He could deal with drinking and the necessity that bathing brought along with it. After a while he wasn't huddled in a corner as much until the spray somehow hit him in the face, which ended with him outside with his back pressed against the wall. A whole two days passed before he tried again. After a few weeks he started to be able to deal with it but he still had his moments.

But as for leaving the house when it rained?

Forget it.

Yet here he was at the falls, trying to suck it up, try to fully conquer his fear, though it was only because summer was coming soon and with that came Caroline's excuse to throw parties. So with that reminder he was taking deep breaths as he slowly eased himself into water, freezing each time he got the fewest of feet deeper. Feeling as though he wanted to bolt when he hears someone call his name.

No one ever comes here. Yet when he turned his attention to the falls he saw Bonnie slowly turning to face him; her fingers running through her wet hair, before they fall to their side as she starts to close the space between them, seemingly floating towards him a concerned look on her face obviously picking up the look of pure anguish on his.

And the next thing he knows he's on solid ground, wave of relief washing over him until he swallows looking down at Bonnie who's eyes are searching his until his eyes drop from her's to the turquoise triangl bikini she's wearing.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"The wa-" he clears his throat "What are you doing here?"

"This is my not so secret any more hideout. Everyone knows about the Falls but no one ever comes here so I take advantage of that. It helps me clear my head."

"Summer." He croaks out when she looks at him expectantly, frowning when she twists her lips.

"It's just that, wouldn't a shower be the best place to start for that? If it gets too much you can turn it off. In a body of water...yeah you have your speed but I had to use my magick to get you out."

"Is this your way of telling me that you're going to help me whether I like it or not?"

Bonnie smiles and subconsciously steps toward him "Yes."

"Okay," he nods "But only if you tell me two things."

Bonnie narrows her eyes.

"Ty 'helped' me find a spell that lowers someone's anxiety and started taking me out to places with small crowds."

"The spell wasn't real?"

"The spell wasn't real." Bonnie confirms with a smile "I can't be mad at him, in his own way that was him showing me that I'm capable of being around others. And then there's the fact that it was a spell that repressed my powers so if I witched out nothing would have happened. I didn't find this out until he took me to the park and we just hung out." She finishes with a shrug.

Stefan wants to be mad but in the end he can't bring himself too. For one; that was between her and Tyler and if she's not holding it against him then who is he to step in and do it on her behalf? And two; it seemed to have helped her since she's been able to hang out with everyone at the boarding house without freaking out.

"And the second…" Bonnie waves her hand.

"What did Caroline tell you that day you...that day that you woke up in my room?" He finally manages to get out after getting over the fact that Bonnie's eyes are locked on his abs, watching as the young witch blushes seeing that she had been caught.

"She told me to let the witch come out to play with the ripper." Bonnie admits her voice barely above a whisper as she stares at her feet, tensing when she sees another pair steps until their directly across from hers as a finger moves under her chin tilting it upwards until she's staring into a pair of intense green eyes.

"And are you going to let her?"

"If we go there...there's no way that you can go back."

Stefan manages to not roll his eyes, tired of everyone thinking that he'll always be pining for Elena, instead he pulls Bonnie into him, smirking when her arms wrap around his shoulders and her legs lock around his waist "I don't care." He says against her lips, slightly taken back when he's suddenly on white carpet, a fun size witch smiling down at him.

"If you want me, take me." She says against his lips, copying his actions from earlier.

And the next thing Stefan knows he's watching intently with a satisfied grin on his face as Bonnie throws her head back his name on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena**

She hugged him first.

Elena didn't want to think Bonnie was that type of person but when she was giving more liberty to her best friend's boyfriend―technically ex, but still―then she was to her actual best friends Elena couldn't stop her mind from going there. But apparently she was alone on that because when she accidently voiced her thoughts, Caroline snapped on her and left. Giving her the cold shoulder even as they both sat side by side across from Bonnie, while she tries to convince Bonnie to come to the welcome back party she and Caroline were throwing for her a week from today. Seeing the apprehension in her best friend's eyes she knew that Bonnie was going to shut them down but she starts to insist. Telling Bonnie how she needs this, that this would be good for her. Ignoring the look Caroline was giving her, clearly not appreciating her going off script. Finishing her pleading with a 'pretty please'.

Bonnie sighs but after several moments of silence she agrees and Elena looks at Caroline who actually looks surprised, before recovering and plastering a smile on her face though Elena can see that she's apologizing with her eyes to Bonnie. Though the witch doesn't seem to notice, or if she does she doesn't even bother to acknowledge the message Caroline is so desperately trying to send her and Elena forces the frown that wants to make an appearance to not grace her features and turns back to Bonnie who now has a tight smile on her face. She then attempts to offer to push it back but Bonnie opens her mouth,

"I'm tired."

"We can-"

"I want to be alone for a while." Bonnie cuts the blonde off before she can suggest staying the night.

Caroline's shoulders slump but she manages to keep a smile on her face not showing her disappointment "Okay, we'll see you later."

Elena frowns noticing that it was more of a question than anything else and Bonnie presses her lips together but nods as she stands up, mumbling a goodbye as she starts to go to the stairs not looking back.

When they hear the shower turn on they make their exit and Elena doesn't miss that Caroline is even more upset with her than she was before. She starts to go after the blonde but stops when she sees Damon walking up the driveway with a bag in his hand. Looking surprised when he sees Caroline then turning to meet Elena's eyes. Elena expects him to look apprehensive about continuing to Bonnie's door but he merely looks at the two, making it clear that he's shocked to see them.

"Damon." Caroline frowns when he remains silent.

"Blondie." He nods out a greeting before walking past her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena looks at him.

"Bonnie's not comfortable leaving yet so I told her to make a grocery list and I'm dropping them off."

"Why wouldn't she just-"

"Did you ask?" He asks stopping her from finishing her question.

"No, but we told her to tell us if she needed anything." Elena says immediately going on defense.

"Since when does Bon ever actually take anyone up on favors?"

Elena knows he's right but the fact that he called her Bon instead of Witchy or Judgey or whatever other nickname he's dubbed her over the years leaves her more stunned than anything else.

"Tell her that I tucked my hair behind my ear."

Both Damon and Elena frown turning to Caroline, though the latter is because she knows that they all have secret meanings behind just the simplest of movements. Just so other people wouldn't think anything of it. Problem is, she wasn't aware that they had a new addition to this, and based on the way Caroline is ignoring her she knows that she's not going to be in on this one. And she can't help but roll her eyes, she and Caroline have always had this one sided competition on who Bonnie was the closest too. Usually Elena came out on top but apparently Caroline thinks she has the upperhand on this one.

"She'll know what it means. Just tell her."

Damon looks at Caroline as if that were the dumbest thing he had ever heard but nods, turning back to Elena once the blonde slides behind the wheel of her car and drives off leaving the two alone. Raising an eyebrow when he sees the frown on her face.

Elena can tell that he wants to ask her if something's wrong but in the end he doesn't, instead asking her if he wants her to relay a message to Bonnie, nodding when she shakes her head before walking around her stopping when she says,

"Is there anything that you want to tell me? Anything that I should know?"

Damon smirks but forces a blank look on his face when he turns to face his ex,

"I want to tell you a lot of things, but those are only things that I'd tell my girlfriend." he knows he's being petty but he couldn't help himself "As for that last part," he frowns, genuinely ticked off at what she's implying "I'm going to do us both a favor and pretend you never asked me that. But then again, this version of you just remembers me as a homicidal man slut, _but_ that's no excuse for you thinking that Bonnie would ever go there."

Elena's mouth opens as she takes a step back, "I-"

"Like I said, doing us both a favor." Damon says with a tight smile turning on his heel, walking away before anything else could be said.

* * *

Fuel is only added to the fire when Elena sees Damon escort Bonnie away from Caroline, Matt and herself, when they come over for movie night. Stopping Caroline when she tries to join them. Though as soon as she hears Damon say,

"Just breathe."

An obvious attempt at getting Bonnie to calm down, making it clear to her that Bonnie wasn't expecting them all and she looks at Caroline who looks just as bad as she feels. Segueing her into feeling like she's about to be responsible for another set back because of the party she essentially guilted her friend into having.

* * *

Elena knows that Damon is helping Bonnie. It took a couple of days―weeks―a full month if she's being honest with herself, for her to fully realize that but it still bothers her for some reason. She doesn't understand how they went from hating each other to being each other's...rock. For loss of a better term.

She ignores the apparent fact that she did the same thing Bonnie did. But when she sees how Damon takes care of Bonnie and seemingly wants to keep her safe, she figures that that's how she got over his...lesser qualities.

"Duty calls."

When she hears that she frowns and looks up to see Bonnie looking up at Damon while his eyes are on her and she tenses. She tries to focus her attention elsewhere, thankful for the distraction her phone brings when it starts to ring. Her eyebrows raising when she sees Liam's name on the screen. She starts to answer but she's stopped when she looks up and is greeted by Damon asking if she's okay to which she nods as she hits ignore sliding her phone back into her pocket. But goes on to tell him that she's just upset that Bonnie doesn't seem to want anything to do with her based on the little to no interaction that they've had since Bonnie has been back. Whenever she tries to call Bonnie, she doesn't answer. Bonnie seems to be more receptive to everyone beside her―with the exception of Jeremy. Elena starts to ask him if he knows anything but she stops realizing that he's not paying attention to her and she feels a flare of annoyance run through her.

"Damon."

"Hm?" He asks looking back to her.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?"

"I was just making sure Bonnie was okay."

Elena smiles "Caroline said that she'd take over when you finally stopped playing bodyguard."

"Actually, Stefan's the one that's going to need a cast." He smirks seeing the slight grimace on his brother's face before raising an eyebrow at the look in Elena's eyes "Have you actually tried to talk to Bonnie? Like going over to visit her by yourself?"

Elena lets out a long breath, pushing her hair back as she tells him that she hasn't.

"Well maybe you should. Bonnie's more about actions than words anyway." He says turning on his heel.

Elena blinks, his words leaving her stunned but she trails after him once she recovers and she smiles when she sees that Bonnie finally notices that she's joined her, Stefan and Damon, subconsciously taking another step towards Damon as Bonnie smiles back at her.

She starts to ask Bonnie if they can talk but Damon interrupts her and she can only watch as they fall into their own conversation, frowning when Stefan seems to be taunting Damon, wondering what that's about. When she's left alone with her ex she can't help but ask him if he's thinking what she is and it's needless to say that she doesn't like his answer.

* * *

" _Only one way to find out."_

Elena rolls her eyes as Stefan's words bounce around in her mind when she sees Bonnie playfully hitting Damon as they sit on her porch swing before Damon is suddenly flying through the air, landing on the grass with a loud thud while Bonnie's laughter fills the air.

She's taken back when she sees him roll around several times until he's at her feet. Greeting her with a smile while Bonnie pats the empty seat next her saying that Damon was just leaving when she turns her attention back to where Damon was previously seated.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bonnie frowns watching as Elena sits down next to her.

"I wasn't...I haven't been a good friend to you since you've gotten back...well I haven't been a good friend since-"

"Elena it's fine."

"No it's not." Elena frowns at her "I let myself get so wrapped up in...me...that I forgot how to be a friend. I went months without noticing that something was wrong and I didn't...I don't want to be like that this time around." Elena closes her eyes "That sounded so much better in my head." She mutters.

Bonnie laughs "Elena, relax."

Elena looks at her with an incredulous look on her face wondering why she's acting as if the past few years have been no big deal to her. It's almost as if her behaviour hadn't bothered her in the slightest. And she says as much.

"Holding a grudge is pointless, and when you're stuck with one person who you hate for months you learn how to let things go. And if I forgave Damon for all the crap he's done and be friends with him but hold something against someone who I call my best friend...it wouldn't make sense. Besides it's not like you did it on purpose. However you acting like a territorial bitch is something that I can definitely do without." Bonnie smiles hoping that it softens the blow of her words. She didn't mean for it to come out that way but it was out before she could stop herself.

"Am I really that bad?"

Bonnie looks at the doppelganger, grinning when she sighs.

"I'm sorry Bon."

"It's fine. If I were you I'd probably think the same thing. But Damon and I are just friends. The only reason we're even at a level where everyone thinks we might be more than that is because we've been to Hell and back with each other."

"But he's protective of you like…" she trails off not being able to find the words "it's nothing I've ever seen before."

"And there's a big reason behind that." Bonnie says referring to the hole in her memories as to where Damon is concerned "But besides that...he's just looking after me because he knows what it was like over there. And when it was just us it was bad, but when it was just me..." Bonnie sighs "He's the only one that can even begin to imagine what it would be like if it was just him. Having the whole world to yourself might sound good but when you actually go through it. It can drive you insane."

Elena swallows and looks down, guilt washing over her as she remembers her trip there with Damon. It was supposed to be about Bonnie but they ended up turning it into something like a couple's retreat.

"But like I said, Damon and I aren't on each other's radar other than friends. As far as he's concerned it's all you."

"And as far as you're concerned?" She asks not being able to help herself.

Bonnie feels her lip quirk upward "It's not Damon."

"But it's not Jeremy either?" Elena asks but it comes out as more of a statement, and she's sure if she can hear the resignation in her voice so can Bonnie.

"It's not Jeremy either." Bonnie confirms.

"Then who is?"

"I'm not sure yet." Bonnie answers looking back to Elena.

Elena nods remembering her conversation with Caroline the other day and it clicks, Bonnie definitely has her eyes on a Salvatore it's just not hers.

Well, at least not anymore.

* * *

When she makes a trip to the boarding house a few days later she frowns seeing Bonnie is there as well, and when she sees the amused smile on Bonnie's face when she asks Damon if they're still on for their date she feels like calling them out.

But she's left feeling like a complete bitch when she overhears Bonnie ask Stefan if he wants to go to the movies with her after he kicks Damon―and her to an extent―out of the kitchen after the distraction she brought to his brother.

At first she thinks Bonnie was asking just to assure her that Damon isn't who she's interested in but when Elena looks at her, she sees that her best friend's eyes are locked on Stefan as he cleans up the mess Damon made, a small blush coloring the witch's cheeks when Elena overhears Stefan say "It's a date." A small smile appears on the doppelganger's face when she sees Bonnie's green eyes briefly light up before looking down her attention returning to the newspaper on the table as she starts to bite on the pen in her hand. Something that Bonnie does when she's completely focused on trying to figure something out and Elena turns back to Damon who is narrowing his eyes at something in his brother's direction.

And she feels a wave of insecurity wash over her. Realizing that just because Bonnie may not see Damon as anything past a friend doesn't guarantee that the feeling is mutual.

She wonders if this is how Stefan felt.

* * *

When Damon asks to reschedule she figures that her suspicions were right but when he shows up at her door the next night she figures that she was just reading too much into things.

* * *

Until she sees the look on Damon's face when Stefan walks into the boarding house after they both catch the unmistakable scent of Bonnie all over him―it's to the point where they expect Bonnie to be right beside him―with a goofy grin on his face as he breezes right past them, clearly unaware of their presence.

* * *

"Is this weird for you? I don't want things to get awkward between us or anything."

"It's a little weird, but if Stefan's who you want to...be with...then I'll deal with it." Elena answers Bonnie's question with a shrug as she and Bonnie sit across from each other at the Grill. After she found out that Bonnie and Stefan were actually kind of sort of dating she wasn't sure how she would answer if Bonnie ever got around to asking if she was okay with her being with Stefan. But when it actually happened she realized that even if she did have a problem with it, she shouldn't speak on it. It wasn't―it _isn't_ her place.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie narrows her eyes at Elena.

"I don't own Stefan, and I loss the right to be jealous or angry about who he chooses to be with as soon as me and Damon happened. Besides you put up with my relationship with Damon, it would be a little hypocritical if I act betrayed because you want to be with Stefan."

"But Damon and I...we never went there."

"Yeah," Elena concedes with a nod "but he was a complete ass to you and you had every reason to not approve or shut me out. But you didn't."

Bonnie studies her for a moment, waiting for Elena to do one of her nervous habits that she typically does when she's just doing or saying something because she sees it as 'the right thing to do' and when Bonnie sees nothing but a smile from Elena once she catches her staring at her, Bonnie nods,

"Okay."

"Okay." Elena smiles "Now that we've had the awkward 'I'm dating your ex' talk. How about we actually start planning the girl's trip to Virginia Beach Caroline had to 'bail' on us for today?"

"Or we can just have a few drinks until she comes out of hiding." Bonnie proposes waving down a waiter once Elena agrees.

* * *

Elena laughs happily along with Caroline and Bonnie. Not being able to remember the last time they spent time together without it having something to do with coming up with a plan to save their lives or to take down a new enemy.

It feels weird, and she expects their phones to all go off at the same time at any moment but as the night goes on, she just finds them finishing off their second bottle of wine as they marathon through "Scandal" curled up under a blanket on the couch. Bonnie in the middle.

" _Take off your clothes."_

Elena feels her eyebrows raise on their own volition, having been slightly thrown off guard but grins when she hears Caroline's comment once the scene is over,

"I don't condone affairs but...damn."

Bonnie nods taking a sip from her glass, remembering those to be her exact thoughts when she first watched the episode.

"I just don't understand how no one noticed."

"You only see what you want to see." Bonnie shrugs, taking a long sip from her glass of wine.

"True." Caroline agrees doing the same "But in their defense, everyone was focused on getting to the White House."

Elena turns to look at them wondering if they were still talking about the show. Before groaning when both Bonnie and Caroline turn over their shot glasses looking at her waiting for her to chug from the bottle of vodka after snapshots flash across the screen, transitioning to a new scene.

Their own little drinking game to completely destroy someone's liver.

Elena was just thankful that she technically no longer needed it.

* * *

When they pass the welcome sign to Mystic Falls Elena feels her good mood slowly fading away. Wishing that they could just turn back around and hightail it back to Virginia Beach but they had responsibilities.

Well she did in the form of a little brother but she knew Caroline was practically going through withdrawls from not seeing Tyler and Bonnie was probably worried that Damon and Stefan would end up killing each other if left unsupervised any longer, and so was she if she were to be completely honest.

So here they were pulling into Caroline's driveway. Bonnie and Elena barely getting out 'Goodbye.' before she hops out of the car upon seeing Tyler standing on her porch a smirk on his face as she lunges herself into him.

"How…"

"I texted him that we were almost back. I wanted to spare Matt of seeing their reunion." Bonnie answers.

"Good looking out." Elena smiles pulling out of the driveway peeling back out onto the road.

"You don't seem all that happy to be back."

"It was nice to be away for a while." she shrugs "I forgot how much fun we used to have when it was just us."

"You say it like it was a one time thing."

"Things never stay this quiet for long."

"We only get in messes when we allow ourselves too. As long as we all just mind our business and stay focused on us. We'll be fine." Bonnie remarks.

"You really think that's possible for us?"

"It's going to have to be." Bonnie answers after a moment "I'm no longer on clean up. We're all adults. If anyone gets into trouble, it's on them to get themselves out of it."

Elena frowns feeling like that was an indirect barb but nods knowing Bonnie has a point. Coming to the conclusion that she has finally reached her limit.

"I didn't mean it like that." Bonnie shakes her head realizing how that sounded.

"Yes you did." Elena glances at her "But I get it, if I were you I'd be over saving us too. I didn't realize how much we relied on you until you were gone." she admits putting her car into park once she pulls into Bonnie's driveway before turning to face her "I'm sorry about that by the way."

"Elena," Bonnie waits until she meets her eyes "stop apologizing and just...just be the friend to me now that you think you should have been back then. Okay?"

"Okay." Elena nods, smiling when she feels Bonnie's arms around her.

"I love you." Bonnie squeezes her.

"I love you too." Elena squeezes her back, returning the smile she's greeted with when Bonnie pulls back.

"I'll call you later." Bonnie says over her shoulder as she gets out of the car waiting until Elena nods before closing the door, hiking her bag over her shoulder as she walks to her door.

Elena is just about to start her car to drive off when she hears a gasp. She immediately goes on alert and looks back up to see a hand pulling Bonnie inside, the door slamming shut. Without thinking she gets out of her car and speeds up to the front door ready to break it down but stops when she hears a familiar voice,

"I missed you."

"I've only been gone for a couple of days."

Elena blinks noticing the change in her friend's voice and decides to quickly make her exit, it didn't take a genius to know where things were going based on breathy tone Bonnie's voice had taken and the moan that followed after Stefan's response.

"Three, and that's too long for me to go without this."

To which she's left a little stunned, with the exception of his ripper binges, Stefan was never the vulgar type.

Deciding to follow her friends' lead she decides to go to the boarding house instead of going home as she originally planned, remembering that she never got Matt to invite Damon in yet. Blinking in surprise when she finds herself flat on her back as soon as she closes the door behind her after she steps into the boarding house before she even gets a chance to call his name.

* * *

The next day she finds herself sitting at the island sipping from a mug of blood lost in her thoughts. While she likes that Bonnie seems to have genuinely forgave her she still doesn't feel like she deserves it. And she can't help but wonder why.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elena jumps nearly dropping her mug when she hears Damon's question, watching him placing a mug into the microwave. After gathering her musings together she sighs and goes on to voice her thoughts, making a point of avoiding Damon's gaze knowing that he's probably tired of hearing about her thoughts concerning Bonnie.

"She gave Jeremy a second chance after he cheated on her. But you're surprised that she's letting a little neglection from you slide?"

Elena balks at him but digresses, he had a point. No matter how warped and inappropriate it was.

"You're her best friend. She was willing to die for you. Just because she's over her little martyr phase doesn't mean she's above forgiveness."

"Yeah but-"

"No one deserves to have Bonnie as a friend. Just be happy that she hasn't realized that yet."

Elena opens her mouth to refute that but stops. She really can't name anyone that has gone all out for someone anymore than Bonnie has for them―with the exception of Stefan for Damon, but he was his brother―so instead of dwelling on Bonnie's forgiveness. She decides to listen to Damon's crassness and take Bonnie's words from earlier and just go with it.

If Bonnie thought she was worth her time then she shouldn't question it. She should just be thankful that Bonnie hadn't bailed on her. Now that her head is clear, Elena knows that she would have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kai**

"I broke her, didn't I?"

Damon stills upon hearing the question though it's who the question is coming from that throws him off then the question itself. And when that realization registers he immediately feels a flare of anger run through him and the next thing he knows he's speeding over to the source before realizing that that wasn't the brightest idea when he finds himself careening into a tree in the next breath.

"Well I guess that's one constant about you." Kai bristles.

"And what's that?" Damon inquires pulling himself up from the ground after catching his breath.

"Predictability." he smiles, out right grinning when Damon makes a face "It's actually kind of sad. And a little pathetic."

"Says the guy that's stalking Bonnie because she doesn't want to see you." Damon throws out, raising his hands in mock surrender when he sees the flash of rage in the warlock's eyes.

"I'm also the guy that helped save her life but I guess that doesn't count for anything."

"You stabbed her and left her alone in the Prison World." Another voice steps in, causing Kai to groan, not wanting to have to deal with Damon and his...supposedly better half.

"And you're screwing her attempted murderer who you quite literally went on a suicide mission with knowing that Bonnie had to feel the pain of every Supernatural's death." Kai retorts watching the guilt cloud Elena's features as she looks away "Now do you want to continue to argue about who treated her the worst or do you want to get to the reason I'm even dealing with either of you in the first place?"

"Wow, so this is really something that the two of you are even debating right now." Kai mutters when they glance at each other instead of receiving the glares that he expected from the two vampires as they waited for him to go on.

"It's not really up to us." Elena says lowly "We're not the ones that were left alone with you. Or the one that you left for dead after stealing our magick."

Kai rolls his eyes "And you're not the one that I was waiting for an answer from. It was directed towards her guard dog." He turns his gaze from Elena to Damon, smirking when he glares at him in response clearly restraining himself.

"Like Elena said." Damon growls.

"Okay," Kai nods "I see I'm going to have to take a page from your book."

Damon tenses when he sees Kai's eyes locked on Elena and the next thing he knows he can't move, watching as the doppelganger falls to the ground, though he notices the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"What did you do?"

"I'm using her as my powersource. And will continue to do so until you get me what I want."

"And what would that be?"

"You're going to convince your token human to lend me his body after the party. Do that one simple task and I'll give you your precious girlfriend back." Kai says carefully picking Elena up, holding her bridal style "You might want to get to work on that, you do have a party to attend in two days. If only I was on the guest list." Kai smiles turning his back to Damon "Tick tock, Damon." He says in Elena's voice, smirking at the growl he hears releasing Damon before cloaking Elena and himself.

* * *

"Kai."

"Kai." Damon repeats, annoyance clear in his voice.

Kai smiles when he hears Damon calling his name, slowly lowering the floating items around him. He didn't like Elena but she was effective in getting what he wanted.

"Where are you, you little sh-"

Kai effectively cuts Damon off when he materializes out of nothing greeting him with a frown on his face, not appreciating the way he was about be addressed.

"Well…" Kai says not seeing the point in exchanging pleasantries.

"It's going to be a no on the whole passenger thing."

"Hm."

Damon frowns "But you already knew that."

"Of course I did. Just like I knew how you'd bring...reinforcements. I was hoping you'd go for the pretty one but I guess the noble one will do."

Elijah takes that as his cue to stroll into the room and frowns when he doesn't pick up any emotions from the warlock.

"You know the Originals?"

Kai decides to not address Damon in favor of watching as Elijah approaches him, clearly searching for any signs of intimidation "If I'm going to be afraid of anyone it's going to Bonnie." he admits breezily "And as you can see…" he looks around the room "She's not here and she doesn't plan on being anywhere near me anytime soon. So you're out of luck on that."

"Elena's upstairs." Kai points towards the staircase watching as Elijah speeds out of the room, before turning his gaze back to Damon "How much time is she going to give me?"

"One minute."

"What?" Damon frowns when he sees the small smile on Kai's face.

"I expected less." Kai shrugs "She'll wake up when I'm done with my...visit." he says watching as Elijah walks back into the room, Elena in his arms "Elijah, always a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same." Elijah replies watching as Kai strolls out of the room.

* * *

"Bonnie."

Bonnie tenses when she hears his voice, blinking when she sees Kai standing at the edge of her front yard seemingly waiting for her to give him permission to come closer to which she frowns, taken back before shaking her head from those thoughts. Deeming them as when it becomes clear that that's exactly what he's doing she swallows as she nods, watching intently as he slowly approaches her but stops a couple of feet away from her.

"I'm sorry."

He can tell that his words are a shock to her system so he waits until he sees that her shock wears off before continuing. Only to be cut off when he opens his mouth, though a part of him is grateful because he really wasn't sure what he was going to say afterwards.

"How did you do it?"

He frowns not understanding the question.

"You were there for what? Eighteen years? How have you been able to just...adapt like this? I can barely go in my backyard without having a panic attack. And you've been walking around like it's nothing."

He frowns but then sighs remembering that because of the way he's acted towards her she brushes off that he does have a mental illness. Not that that completely excuses everything he did to her but, taking all that he's done into account he could see why they all seem to overlook it.

"I'm not like you, Bonnie. I didn't have friends, I wasn't surrounded by people that talked to me like a person...ever." He adds remembering the conversations he'd overheard between her and Damon "So being thrown back into a world full of people who barely spare you glances to the extent of interaction wasn't that big of a stretch to what I was used to. Coming back here to a place full of people that are actually happy to see you back is what you got. So of course you're going to feel like you're going to lose your mind. I didn't get that. And in case you forgot...by the time I started to _actually_ feel things I was already used to crowds. Being...detached was finally in the plus column."

Bonnie looks down, having forgotten that she was _actually_ dealing with a sociopath. Having been surrounded by the homicidal vampires she had become used to dealing with, she forgot that there were people out there that were like that because they didn't have a choice. Not everyone chose to abandon their humanity just because they could. Some people just didn't have a choice in the matter. But that didn't mean she would let him off with that excuse.

"Thank you."

Kai frowns.

"Damon told me what you did." she elaborates "It doesn't excuse what you did to me and I don't see myself getting past that anytime soon but thank you." Bonnie sighs not understanding where this was coming from, hell she didn't see the logic in the words that were coming from her mouth "This doesn't mean we're friends. And it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm going to be okay with you or with you being anywhere near me but I appreciate what you did."

Kai stands there completely frozen in shock, it didn't really make sense to him. It sounded like she forgave him but...didn't at the same time. But before he could ask for clarification she stands up from her porch swing and walks to her door,

"I'd also appreciate it if you'd stop lurking." She adds before stepping inside and quickly closing the door, turning the lock.

Kai stills when he feels a breeze and when he turns around he sees Damon standing behind him, and before he can even open his mouth, Kai lifts his hand and twists his wrist, watching as he falls to the ground with a loud thump. He just got Bonnie to look at him, he didn't need this moment to be tainted with whatever Damon had to say.

* * *

 **Not really happy with how this turned out because even though I adore Kai I don't really know how to write for him, but I thought he should be included somewhere in here.**

 **~T~**

 **I'd also like to wish you all a Happy New Years :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Damon**

The tears streaming down her face as he left her haunted him. Guilt practically taken up permanent residence in his conscious. The fact that he's back in the real world instead of her...that she sacrificed her chance of getting out for him leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He never thought that he'd see the day that he's actually mad that someone put his life before their own served to make him angry...not because he felt like he was now in debt to them but because he thinks it was a waste but here it is. Even worse it was once someone that he said that he'd gladly let them die if it meant that someone else got to live instead. Especially since said person went and wiped him from her mind and is in no rush to undo said action.

* * *

He thinks it's some sick joke when he walks into the kitchen and sees an exact replica of the mess that he always left after his morning routine back in the Prison World until a familiar scent floods his senses and his eyes immediately go in the direction and it takes him a moment for the sight to register. After the night that he's had he wouldn't be surprised if this was a trick of his mind but when he sees the watery smile on her face as she stares back at him before running and jumping into his arms…

If it is a hallucination he's content with riding it out until she fades away.

* * *

He feels offended when she chooses to move into her home when she gets back from the Prison World instead of the Boarding House. But when he remembers how unsettling it was when he would hear the voices of people he missed when he first got back he chooses to let the voice of logic drown out the selfish voice that demands that she stays right here with him...where it thinks that she belongs.

* * *

"No."

Bonnie frowns and cranes her head to look at Damon from her place on the sea of pillows littered across the floor of her living room. Not understanding why he sad "No.". For the last ten minutes they had just been passing a bottle of Bourbon back and forth laughing about something that she had forgotten upon his sudden denial.

"You asked me if she was worth it." he clarifies seeing the look on her face, debating on continuing when he sees that his elaboration has suddenly sobered her up "It wasn't."

"I can try to get her memories back." Bonnie offers weakly. If she were to be honest, she's hoping that he denies her offer. She wasn't in any rush to see Elena. She wasn't really in a rush to see any of them.

"That won't change the fact that she jumped at the chance to erase me the first chance that she got."

Bonnie wants to point out the fact that that wasn't exactly fair, how could anyone have known that they could have come back, but she's done in the business of defending Elena. Like herself, Elena was a grown woman, anything that she did was on her and Bonnie felt that it was time that she stopped putting on a cape to save her. Doing so had gotten her killed not once but twice. She wasn't in any rush to have it happen again. But it seems that Damon can read her mind or something because he looks her right in the eyes as he says,

"Stefan didn't know if I could come back either."

"Well Stefan is your brother and for some reason he's yet to give up on you despite you deserving it."

"Tell me how you really feel Bon." Damon smirks, watching the smile that graces her face as she takes the bottle that he extends towards her.

"I'm Stefan's brother," he says after a moment "but I was supposed to be the love of her life."

"Supposed?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow deciding not to comment on how she doesn't see how the two relationships could compare.

"I couldn't have meant as much as I thought I did if she erased me from her memories. She could have asked me to erase Stefan when he left with Klaus but she didn't. Hell, Stefan offered to erase himself from her mind on her own." he says with a bitter laugh as he recalls the memory "But she told him no, that she couldn't. So what does that say about us?"

"I'm not going to touch that. I'm not her, if you want some light on why she did what she did then you're going to have to go to her for that. You obviously want some answers so got to her. If you want to continue to hide out and punish her over this kiddie bullshit then that's on you. But don't try to use me to get answers so you don't have to swallow your pride and go to her on your own."

Damon looks at her eyes wide as her response settles in.

"Like I said, I'm over it." she says as she rises to her feet handing him the bottle "Tell me how it goes. Or not." She adds with a shrug when he scowls at her, turning on her heel, offering him a "Goodnight." over her shoulder as she flounces towards the stairs without looking back.

Damon frowns watching her as she makes her way up the stairs, half expecting her to come back but once he hears the shower start he can't help but let out a humourless chuckle and downs the rest of the bottle before shifting so he's lying on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling before feeling the pull of sleep. Not bothering to fight it.

* * *

Damon walks through the front door of Bonnie's house and finds her sitting cross legged in the middle of her living room, feathers shifting into various shapes before spreading out to circle her.

"They miss you."

"Hm," Bonnie replies watching the feathers floating around her. Bracing herself for another one of these talks. They've been happening a lot lately. Which leaves her to believe that Damon has started to talk to Elena again and she can't fault him for it. Damon was capable of holding a grudge but she knew that the doppelganger was the exception.

"Bon…" He starts through a sigh.

"Bon, nothing. You're talking about someone that didn't even notice that I was dead for months. Someone that literally went on a suicide mission with you, making me feel a death that was completely unnecessary. Not only did it feel like someone just set my body on fire but I felt both of your deaths as humans. At the same time, back to back. And if that's not bad enough she had the nerve to yell at me for bringing her back to life without you. She didn't care that I was dying. She was too focused on not having you. _Fourteen_ years of friendship, _three_ years of working my ass of to save her meant nothing to her in that moment. So you saying that she misses me isn't going to cut it because it's bullshit."

"I said they, I wasn't only talking about Elena."

Bonnie rolls her eyes "I'm getting the feeling that they does not include Stefan or Alaric, and besides them, she is the only one in our little group that you care about. So…" she trails off and sets her gaze on him "your argument is invalid."

Damon opens his mouth to defend himself but stops knowing that she's right.

"So you're just going to shut them all out?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then why are we talking about this?"

He presses his lips together.

"I'm not forcing you to stay here Damon. If you want to talk to her, that's fine. I'm not going to stop you. Or is it that you enjoy the fact that she's chasing after you for a change? That she has to go to you for information on me. Or at least that's the excuse she's using to talk to you."

"Caroline thinks that you hate her." He quickly changes the subject.

Damon watches as the feathers suddenly drop to the ground and the teasing smile that she was sporting fades away and morphs into a scowl.

"And you let her believe that?"

"You don't?" He deflects her question.

"Of course not. I don't hate any of them. I'm just disappointed. I know that you've been protecting her for the past couple of years but I've been protecting her and everyone else. So to see that they don't care or appreciate it…"

"So what...you want them to burn or something?"

"What I _want_ is for them to leave me alone. Because they don't want to be here for me. They want to assuage their guilt. Just tell them to pretend that everything is fine, no one's life is in danger and nothing ever happened to me. It's worked in the past. Acting otherwise will only benefit them, not me."

"You're right," Damon agrees watching the surprise flash across her features before her eyes narrowed into slits "And it's because of the same shit that you're doing right now. Bottling all your feelings inside and pretending that everything is okay."

Three,"

Damon frowns "What?"

"That's how many times she has called me to just talk since you and Stefan barged your way into all of our lives. And that was before you and her happened. Ask me how many times she's called me since then aside from my second resurrection."

"Bon-"

"Ask me."

Damon takes a deep breath "How many times has-"

"Zero," she cuts him off "It's hard to tell someone how you feel when they don't even bother to ask. It's hard to tell someone anything when the only reason that they even look your way is when they need something. Now are you going to continue to try to defend her or are you going to drop it?"

Damon bites the inside of his cheek seeing the stormy look in her eyes. Noticing that it's the same look Stefan had in his eyes when he had gotten his memories back. It only appeared when he looked at Elena and himself. At the realization of that he notices for the first time that Bonnie hasn't said the brunette's name once in all the time that they've spoken, not since she's gotten back now that he thinks about it. When that registers he sighs and nods his head knowing that if he continues to try to get Bonnie to let Elena back in, it will only make the witch more resentful to the doppelganger and eventually towards him. And that's the last thing that he wants.

It was a strange feeling to Damon. When he had first came back to Mystic Falls Stefan and Bonnie were probably the last people that he actually cared about. While Elena quickly became a priority for him. Back then if he were put in a situation where he could only save one of the three he would've chosen the brunette without a second thought. But now, he wasn't so sure. Elena erasing her memories of him hurt but the mere thought of Bonnie or Stefan doing so was enough to make him go on a rampage on its own. The thought of two people that he initially didn't care to much for being on the verge of indifference towards cut him deeper than his own girlfriend actually ripping cord.

When Damon stares at her in response she narrows her eyes watching the range of emotions flash in his eyes before he goes to flop down on her couch. His nostrils flaring and immediately jumping up from it as if it had burned him before turning to her waiting for an explanation to which she rolls her eyes.

"We broke up." Is all she says before looking away and opening the Grimoire that floats towards her from its place on the shelf.

He isn't sure why but he can't help but smile at the sentence.

* * *

Damon is just finishing washing the dishes when he hears the sound of tiny footsteps approaching him and rolls his eyes when he hears the greeting,

"Did you seriously just commit a felony to wash my dishes?"

"Funny. I came to drop off your groceries, but I didn't think just going up to your room and waiting until you got out of the shower would go to well."

"Since when did you start respecting boundaries?" Bonnie looks at him, smiling when he rolls his eyes.

"Caroline told me to tell you that she tucked her hair behind her ear."

Bonnie stares at Damon for a full minute then bursts out into laughter. To which he smiles. It was the first time he's heard a genuine laugh from her since she's been back. The first time was back when they were in the Prison World when she barged her way into his room one morning to yell at him about something that was completely forgotten after spotting his tent. And he suddenly wonders if this is at his expense.

"It's a code." Bonnie says once she sees his lips part.

"Well I got that, but what is it for?"

Bonnie studies him for a moment before she walks up to him and covers his mouth with her hand, then ghosts her lips over his ear,

"It's not too late, we can still snap her neck and run away."

Damon stills as he feels as though his lips are sewn together before the sensation suddenly fades away.

"What did you do?"

"Whether you like it or not Elena Gilbert _is_ your weakness, I don't doubt that you'd tell her when she asks you what that means. So what I did guarantees that if you even try to tell her...or anyone else...your lips will be sealed shut and you won't be able to talk for a week. And if you try to tell it again, you'll lose your voice for two weeks. And if you try it again, you'll fall into a deep sleep for one day and you won't remember what I told you at all." Bonnie smiles.

Damon frowns but then lets out a small laugh "So does this mean you'll tell me who you gave up your v card to?"

"Not a chance in hell." Bonnie shakes her head.

"It's okay, Jeremy already let it slip that he was the first one to…" he lets the lie trail off when Bonnie shows no outward response "It wasn't?" He asks genuinely surprised and disconcerted that Baby Gilbert wasn't her first.

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"It wasn't Jeremy." She deflects.

"Do I know them?"

Bonnie nods.

"But you're not going to tell me."

"You're pretty. And smart. _Sooo_ pretty, so smart." she grins when he doesn't hide his annoyance at her refusal to tell "I can't afford to have you out of commission for three weeks. Especially with my big welcome back party coming up." She adds, all humor leaving her eyes.

"What?"

"Maybe your invite got lost in the mail." Bonnie offers when she sees that he honestly didn't know.

* * *

"She needs this Damon, this will help her."

"She can barely go into her backyard, Elena! What makes you think that this is going to help her?"

Elena blinks and takes a step away from him, having not expected this reaction.

"Did you not see the look on her face when we all just showed up at her house?" he presses ignoring the guilty look on her face "She literally had a panic attack. And that was with people she knew. What do you think she'll be like in a house full of people who barely even know her name?"

Elena looks down "I thought that this would be good for her. She can't just stay in her house for the rest of her life. And you were there too and you're doing fine."

"I wasn't there alone for five months with no one else to talk to. I had Bonnie. Bonnie didn't have anyone. She almost…" he trails off when he senses another presence and turns his gaze to the doorway to see Caroline staring back at him strangely before glancing at Elena "What?"

"Nothing." Caroline lifts her shoulders "It's just a little weird seeing you actually showing concern for someone other than yourself or Elena." She smiles before waltzing towards the stairs leaving the dark haired vampires alone to their own devices as she makes her way to Stefan's room.

Damon looks back to Elena,

"Elena," He starts, already knowing where her thoughts were headed.

"I have to go." Elena says shifting away from him when he reaches out to stop her. And while he knows that she's probably expecting her to chase after her, he decides against it. Already knowing that she'll be expecting an apology and he didn't really think she deserved one.

Not for the first time he wonders what's going on. Normally Elena's needs would come first for him but lately he found himself growing tired of coddling her.

* * *

"You're doing better than I expected. No fires, no explosions. I mean, yeah you almost broke the Quarterback's hand but it's not like he needs it anymore."

Bonnie punches him in the arm.

"I downed a potion to repress my powers." she admits, looking away when he balks at her "If I didn't then this whole place would be a crime scene by now."

"Then how did you heal Stefan?" He questions knowing that she had a point.

"I said to repress them, not lock them away. I can't just go around with nothing. Plus, Stefan is the last person that needs to feel pain of any kind."

"Gross," Damon scrunches his nose.

Bonnie turns to look at him.

"I didn't know you were into the whole brooding thing."

"You think I'm into Stefan?"

"I think you have a type."

"Jeremy isn't brooding."

"I was talking about going after your friend's brothers but whatever." He smiles speeding away before she can retaliate.

* * *

"In here!" Damon calls out when he hears the front door open and close followed by the sound of tiny footsteps.

"Okay, I'm here what is it?" Bonnie asks walking into the kitchen, stopping when she sees Damon in the midst of making pancake batter.

"Well don't just stand there." He motions towards the table where the morning paper is placed along with a pen.

"You did not call me over here to force me to eat pancakes." Bonnie says with a frown despite knowing that that is exactly what was going on. Though a small part of her can't help but smile, lately they hadn't been spending as much time together as they used to. Since the party he's been spending more time with Elena and to her pleasant surprise he actually took her advice on rebuilding his relationship with his brother. At least that's what she was lead to believe based on their texts. The only extent of interaction they had as of late.

"Like you have something better to do." He scoffs.

"Yeah, sleep."

"It's ten o'clock and you're always out of bed by eight thirty."

Bonnie looks at him wondering how she hadn't sensed his presence by now before remembering his constant complaining of her being a morning person while they were in the Prison World.

"Almost as annoying as your sleep talking."

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Um yeah, you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. About nail polish, gardening, perfume, Elena's run in with poison ivy during your camping trip."

Bonnie folds her lips and looks down at the table picking up the pen to do the crossword. Letting out a breath of relief when she sees that the date isn't May 10, 1994.

"You also said something about shotgunning the Quarterback." Damon smiles when she glares at him.

"I will set you on-"

"Good morning."

Bonnie lets her threat die on her lips and turns to see Stefan walking into the kitchen in a white wife beater and grey sweatpants.

"Good morning."

He supposes that he should be grateful for his brother's interruption but he can't help but feel annoyed that Stefan's presence has taken Bonnie's attention and he can't help but narrow his eyes at the breathy tone that her voice has taken while Stefan has a smile on his face as he takes the seat next to her. A frown settling across his features when his little brother lifts Bonnie's legs and drapes them over his own, pulling her until she's practically in his lap, to which she only extends her hand to pull the newspaper until it's front of her. Stefan had told him that he had ran into Bonnie a couple of weeks ago but never told him the extent of their conversation. Seeing their exchange, he doesn't like where his mind is trying to take him and he has to force himself to believe that Bonnie would have given him a head's up by now. In an effort to push those thoughts aside he starts to pour the batter onto the griddle.

"Easy there little brother." Damon says in a low voice, giving Stefan a look when he finally tears his eyes away from Bonnie. Frowning when he realizes that it was a subtle attempt at him marking his territory. Leaving Damon wondering where this was coming from.

"Damon?"

Damon looks away from Stefan towards the doorway to see Elena walking into the kitchen with a smile on her face as she walks over to him. And while he's not exactly unhappy to see her he can't help but wonder why she's here. But before he can ask she's closing the space between them and the next thing he knows the room is currently being filled with smoke.

Smoke.

He immediately looks over to Bonnie and sees that she seems okay aside from the grimace on her face as she waves her hand around before attempting to get up.

Bonnie starts to get up but stills when she feels a pair of strong hands on her hips gently pulling her back down to her seat, feeling heat rise to her cheeks when she sees Stefan's eyes darken before he looks down and clears his throat. Bonnie grins watching as he jumps up from his seat nodding out a greeting to Elena with a polite smile on his face who gives him a smile in return before looking back to her, an unreadable look on the doppelganger's face. Not wanting to deal with that she turns to look back at Damon seeing Stefan pushing him away from the stove, looking like a petulant child.

"Go." Stefan waves his free hand while the other removes the griddle from the stove top dumping his attempt at breakfast into the trash.

Damon glares at him but starts to walk over to where Elena is who has an apologetic look on her face while Bonnie is outright grinning, but turns away just as Elena starts to look at her noticing Damon's attention has shifted elsewhere.

Elena waits until he returns his attention to her before speaking,

"Hey, I just wanted to see if we were still on for tonight."

Damon looks at her for a moment suppressing the urge to smirk in favor of nodding. He starts to tell her to be ready at eight but he stops when he hears,

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

His head turns back to the kitchen along with Elena watching with matching expressions of shock at the scene unfolding before them.

"No, why?"

Damon frowns watching Bonnie staring down at her hands as she asks Stefan if he wants to go to the movies with her. Everything in him wants to step in but before he can come up with a valid excuse Stefan beats him to it, a wide grin on the former ripper's face as he nods telling her that it's a date. He feels his hands ball into fists as he watches the look in his brother's eyes as Bonnie looks at him with a small blush on her face. Almost as if he was pleased that he could get that reaction from Bonnie. But when he looks back to Elena he sees a smile on her face and he figures that the witch must have picked up on Elena's wariness of the change in their relationship. But even with that in mind he can't help the uneasy feeling he gets when he sees the look in Stefan's eyes as he stares at Bonnie even after her attention has shifted elsewhere.

* * *

The next day Damon finds himself at the threshold of his brother's room,

"If you hurt her-"

"We both know Bonnie is fully capable of handling herself. Besides I'm sure you already know that Caroline beat you to the whole warning thing."

Damon stares at his brother for a moment noticing something different about him. He seems...lighter. There's less lines in his forehead than usual which usually only happens when he's drinking human blood, but considering he's been doing so for weeks...

"Since when are you into Bonnie?"

Stefan stops his rifling through his desk and turns to look at Damon, a look of disbelief on his face "Please tell me that you're not-"

"I'm not. I just don't want Bonnie to get hurt. So if you're using her to get back at Elena, then-"

"That's not my style. And even if it was I wouldn't do that to Bonnie. To be honest I'm surprised that she's even talking to me. After everything I've done to her I wouldn't have been surprised if she laughed in my face or lit me up when she woke up in my bed. So if she thinks that I'm worth a second glance then I'm going to stay and take in all the attention she decides to give me until she realizes that I'm not worthy of her time."

Damon frowns when Stefan's eyes briefly glaze over before he clears his throat and goes back to his search before grabbing a box.

"What's that?"

"I accidentally made Bonnie drop her camera, and the one I ordered to replace it doesn't come for another two weeks. And the next assignment for her photography class is to take a picture and try to make it as close to a genuine black and white picture as you possibly can." Stefan frowns as if he finds it to be ridiculous "So I'm letting her borrow mine." he shrugs as if it's no big deal "I should be back in fifteen minutes."

"Doubt it." Damon mutters after his answer fully registers.

* * *

"He wouldn't kill you." Bonnie says sitting down across from him at the Grill wondering where this even came from.

"If he found out that I even touched you he'd stake me."

"Damon…"

"He wouldn't even try to say a nice thing about me at my funeral."

"Now you're just being dramatic. If Stefan would have killed you over anyone it would be Elena."

"I actually made it clear that I didn't feel bad about coming between them and he had a...fairly decent reaction when he found out that we were together."

Bonnie sighs "I'm sure it's just more of the idea of you betraying him again is what will push him. Not me."

Damon looks at her as if he were trying to figure out if she seriously believed that, nearly rolling his eyes when he sees that she does.

"Have you looked up what that camera he let you borrow is worth?"

Bonnie looks at him "It's a camera Damon."

"Did he ask you to give it back?"

"No but that still doesn't change the fact that it's just a camera."

"Yeah, one worth two hundred and seventy five thousand dollars at the least."

"You still think that "it's just a camera"?" Damon questions when he sees Bonnie's eyes widen.

"You're over exaggerating. No camera is worth that much."

"Yeah, I'm sure a camera from the eighteen hundreds is only worth a couple of hundred dollars. _Maybe_ five thousand. What do I know?" Damon continues, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"It's a camera Damon."

"It was a gift that Stefan kept begging our father to get for him."

Bonnie presses her lips together and looks away.

"So does this mean I finally won one?"

"You never told me how your date with Elena went." Bonnie changes the subject ignoring the smirk on his face.

* * *

"I should have just let you become a hermit."

Bonnie grins and looks up at Damon to see him staring down at her as they sway from side to side.

"I would have made an exception for this." Bonnie looks away from him marveling at the ballroom where everyone has gathered for the reception for Alaric and Jo's recent nuptials "I've always loved weddings. Everyone's always so happy and carefree. I mean, if you didn't know anything about Kai you'd think that he was actually normal...kind of." She adds after spotting him across the room seemingly having an argument with a little girl who couldn't be anymore than ten.

Damon scowls upon hearing her response, ultimately blaming it on the celebration. If she's found something nice to say about...him then she must be under the influence of Alaric and Jo's never ending joy. It was almost unnatural but considering the hell they've both been through he supposes that them getting a happily ever after would genuinely make them as happy as they seem to be. Though he was running on fumes, after his forced dance with Liv he was ready to bolt but Bonnie twisted his arm into staying claiming he owed her a dance so here they were despite his brother and his girlfriend's obvious wariness to them doing so. Further evidenced by both Stefan and Elena watching them like a hawk while under the guise of conversations with Caroline and Matt respectively.

With Stefan, he could see his reasoning but he honestly didn't understand where Elena was coming from. Until his mind chooses that exact moment to replay her words from not to long ago.

" _She's my best friend. But to you she's something else, isn't she?"_

"Well, you're free now." Bonnie says as she steps away from him, a small smile on her face before she weaves through the sea of people. Especially careful to not hit the bride and groom currently gliding across the dance floor, smiling at each other so lost in their own little world that they probably wouldn't have even noticed in the first place, eventually coming to a stop beside Stefan. A wide grin on her face as she greets him before turning to Caroline who gives them a faux look of disgust.

He grabs a glass of champagne from a passing waiter's tray and nearly downs it in one go, letting his gaze go back to where Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline are currently gathered only to be left nearly speechless when he sees his brother allowing Bonnie to lead him to the dance floor, a genuine smile on his face as he looks down at Bonnie who is beaming up at him.

"She's happy Damon." a voice steps in making him remember that he's not alone and apparently not being as subtle as he thought he was " _They're_ happy." They correct themself.

Damon reluctantly turns to face them "I know."

"Then don't screw it up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Caroline**

"She hates me," Caroline says, her voice barely above a whisper as she stares at Damon as he steps outside pulling the door closed behind him "doesn't she?"

Caroline quickly wipes away the tears that escape, trying to steady her breath when Damon doesn't respond. Caroline understood that her friend needed some time before falling back into her old life, it still hurt that she was shutting her out but Caroline got it. But it's been two weeks since she's been back and she hasn't said a word to her, Caroline would be okay with a text at this point. The fact that she had to go through Damon Salvatore of all people just rubbed salt into the wound. She had been best friends with Bonnie since kindergarten and now she had to go through someone that she barely tolerated to get an update on her.

"She's hurt, there's a difference."

Caroline gives him a bitter smile, turning her gaze to her shoes. His statement managing to make her feel even worse.

"What?"

"I told that to Elijah once. A couple of days after Abby's transition he came to apologize but Bonnie...she didn't react well. We were talking and then she just stopped...it was like she had turned into stone. I never saw her like that before and it was weird. I had seen her angry before but it was nothing like that. Dark clouds came out of nowhere and it started to rain. There was thunder, lightning but then it just stopped and Elijah was on the ground. She told me that she went into his mind and made what he feared the most happen to him and he passed out." Caroline recalls the memory with morbid fascination "I knew that I should have been afraid or at least a little wary but I wasn't. It's not that I thought that I was off limits to her but I did feel like I was safe." she pauses and looks back up to meet his eyes "Does that sound familiar?"

Damon stares at her for a moment contemplating how to answer her question. In all honesty he did feel like he was in Bonnie's good graces but only to an extent. And while he knows that she's pretty indifferent to everyone else at the moment, he also knows that his witch has always had a soft spot for the resident blondes. And while he wants to assure Caroline that Bonnie will come around he knows that she'll take his answer as being condescending more than anything else.

"That doesn't mean she hates you."

"Maybe," Caroline agrees feeling as if she's been punched in the gut "but it means that I've been replaced. And that's just as bad."

* * *

"She just needs time. She'll come around." Caroline says hoping that that sounded more believable to Elena than it did to her.

Elena turns to look at Caroline wondering if that's what she honestly believes that or if she's just saying that in an effort to assure the both of them. Looking away when she sees that Caroline is just staring off into space with a sad look in her eyes. Confirming that it's the latter of the sentiments.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"This is Bonnie that we're talking about." Caroline dances around the question.

"Yeah," Elena nods "but obviously that Bonnie is gone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Caroline narrows her eyes.

"If that Bonnie were still here, _we_ " the doppelganger motions between herself and Caroline to make her point clear "would be the ones that would be allowed to see her, not Damon."

A part of Caroline wants to be able to deny Elena's words but she knows that in a way the brunette is right, but she can't help but get the feeling that Bonnie isn't the only one whose change of attitude as of late is what's bothering the doppelganger. So she says as much,

"Are you jealous that Bonnie is only talking to Damon or that Damon's world doesn't revolve around you anymore?" A scoff passing her lips when seconds turn into minutes and she still receives no response to her question.

"I'm not jealous of Damon and Bonnie," Elena says after gathering her thoughts "it's just after the way Damon acted with me back when Stefan and I were together...I just can't believe that they're just friends."

"Well when you were with Stefan, that's what you claimed to be with Damon. So are you speaking from experience or are you just trying to say that you think Bonnie would do that to you without _actually_ saying it?"

"What?" Elena frowns "No! I never said that. I know that Bonnie would never do that to me."

"If you're going to lie to me, at least put some effort into it." Caroline advises getting up from the bed, grabbing her jacket and her keys before heading out of the dorm room.

* * *

"I can't do this." Caroline breathes staring at Bonnie's house from the passenger seat of Tyler's car.

"You can't do what?"

"Go inside. I don't know what to say." A frown settling across her features when Tyler laughs.

"Sorry." He clears his throat, his gaze going to the steering wheel after realizing his mistake.

Despite knowing why he found humor in her words―because, when did she ever not have something to say?―she can't help but feel as though he's being insensitive to her feelings. But the feeling is fleeting when she remembers that she's supposed to be here for Bonnie and here she is having a pity party for herself instead.

"I've listened to you and Bonnie talk about nothing for hours, but you're afraid to go inside because you don't know what to say to her? And I love you but" he pauses before deciding to hell with it "this isn't about you. This is about Bonnie. But if you need time…" He trails off after backpedaling at the last minute.

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing or make it worse."

"Then don't say anything," he shrugs "just go inside and listen to what she has to say. Watch tv with her or something. She might need someone to talk to about the breakup." Tyler bristles remembering Jeremy's attitude for the past couple of days.

"Breakup?"

"Yeah, Bonnie called Jeremy and asked him if he could come over a couple of days ago. He thought that she was back to normal and everything was okay but she just told him that she didn't want to get back together."

"Oh," Caroline blinks feeling a twinge figuring that that was why Elena was suddenly so concerned about Bonnie and Damon. After their little fight she hadn't exactly been talking to the brunette though she can't help but feel a little happy that Bonnie finally ended things with Jeremy. Not that she'd prefer her to be with Damon but after ghostgate...she could never be fully behind Bonnie's relationship with the hunter. Not even before that if she were to be honest with herself. She starts to ask Tyler if Jeremy told him Bonnie's reason for ending things for good but before she can even get a word out he's opening the passenger side tilting his head silently telling her to get out.

After a moment of scowling at him she rolls her eyes and gets out of his car, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Mumbling words that don't even reach her own ears as she walks towards the front door. Nearly jumping out of her skin when the porch light turns on and starts to turn back around only to stop when she sees that Tyler is leaning against his car with his arms folded across his chest as he gives her a look, jutting his chin towards the door. After a brief staredown she slowly turns back around and makes her way up the steps, frowning when she sees her hand start to shake as she raises it to knock.

After what feels like hours but what is really only seconds the door swings open and she feels herself freeze at the sight she's greeted too. She's not exactly sure what she was expecting but when she sees Bonnie standing on the other side with a smile on her face she can't help but feel a little thrown off.

"Since when do you knock?" Bonnie greets her with a smile that falters when she sees the look on the blonde's face "Care?"

Caroline opens and closes her mouth several times before seemingly giving up, settling for just staring at Bonnie, tensing when the witch steps towards her only to relax when she feels her pulling her into a hug.

"This isn't supposed to be like this." Caroline says in a low voice as Bonnie hugs her "I'm supposed to be here for you." she starts to elaborate when she doesn't hear a response "Not the other way around."

Internally Bonnie frowns, it wasn't until Caroline uttered the words that she realized just how often this kind of thing happens.

* * *

"Are you with Damon?" Caroline asks out of the blue one day, expecting Bonnie to be taken back but she notices that her friend looks more resigned to the conversation than anything else.

"No." Bonnie answers after a moment, surprised that Caroline has managed to hold out for this long. It's been a week since she's let the blonde in and as expected she's been back everyday since. Bonnie expected this conversation to happen on the second day at the least.

"Have you had sex?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

Caroline frowns when Bonnie doesn't answer, feeling dread bubbling inside her when Bonnie looks as if she's lost in thought until the witch suddenly turns to her a teasing look in her eyes and Caroline can't help but grin at her response.

"Are you offering?"

"Bonnie," she manages to get out between a laugh "I'm serious."

"No, I do not want to have sex with Damon."

"But you did." Caroline says with just a hint of disbelief in her voice noticing Bonnie's choice of words "Want to, I mean." She quickly clarifies.

"I thought about it." Bonnie admits with a nod "We were about three months in and I couldn't take it anymore. So I waited until he was asleep and…" she trails off looking away in embarrassment when Caroline's eyes go wide "but vampire hearing. The next morning at breakfast he tells me that he heard me. I got embarrassed so I got up from the table and left. Of course he followed me, asking me what I was doing when I started throwing my clothes in a dufflebag. When I was done I told him that I was moving out. Then he told me that he wasn't making fun of me, he was just letting me know that he was there."

"Bonnie…"

"I didn't." she shakes her head meeting Caroline's eyes so the blonde knows that she's telling the truth "But if Kai didn't show up when he did. This might have been a completely different conversation." Turning her attention elsewhere once she sees the disapproving look on her friend's face.

* * *

As Caroline sits on the couch in front of Bonnie, she has to physically force herself to stay still and to not look at the girl beside her, fighting the urge to reach over and snap her neck. Considering the position it would be slightly difficult to do so but with the way the girl is talking Caroline thinks that she might be able to pull it off without giving her intentions away. Though she can't really fair to much better, after misunderstanding Bonnie's suggestion of a movie night she was probably in the same boat as the brunette blabbing on and on next to her. But she nearly loses her internal battle when she hears Elena mention a party.

Granted she had brought having one up in passing when Bonnie first returned, she had disregarded it once Bonnie wasn't receptive to having any visitors. And had completely forgotten about it after Damon essentially kicked everyone out after her overstep. And now here Elena was, acting as if this were something that they had been planning with each other since her return. When she hears Elena top it off with a "Pretty please." she can't help but roll her eyes completely missing the flash of amusement in Bonnie's eyes at her actions.

"Yeah, okay."

Caroline nearly snaps her own neck after hearing Bonnie actually agree, forcing herself to smile when Bonnie glances at her before the witch turns back to Elena missing the apology she was trying to send her without alerting the girl next to her but decides to hell with it. But before she can get it out Bonnie cuts her off,

"I'm tired."

"We can-"

"I want to be alone for a while." Bonnie interrupts her once again.

At the statement Caroline literally feels her shoulders drop and forces her disappointment to the side, knowing solely from the look on her best friend's face that it would be in her best interest to just listen and not to push. Having long learned when she could get away with it and when she would only make it worse.

"Okay, we'll see you later." She says, waiting until Bonnie nods, her ears barely picking up a muttered "Goodbye." as the witch goes up the stairs to her room. Only leaving when she hears the shower turn on, making a point of ignoring Elena. Only to stop when she sees Damon making his way up Bonnie's driveway looking just as surprised to see her as she is to see him despite the amount of times they've seen each other in passing.

"Damon."

"Blondie." He nods walking past her.

Caroline watches as he walks past her, rolling her eyes when he and Elena start to go back and forth, waiting until they stop before saying,

"Tell her that I tucked my hair behind my ear."

"She'll know what it means. Just tell her." Giving him a small smile before turning on her heel making her way to her car, not bothering to even wave at the two before she drives off. Not that she thinks either would have expected otherwise.

* * *

Caroline sighs happily as she rolls off of Tyler, ignoring the smug look on his face as she turns to lay on her side.

"So you want to tell me what this was about or are we just going to pretend that you didn't just use me?"

"Elena is just driving me nuts." she answers turning to reach for her phone on the nightstand when she hears it chime "I figured this would be better than staking her. And I'm pretty sure I'm back in the dog house…" She trails off, blinking several times when she sees that it's a text from Bonnie. Bracing herself before opening the message.

 **She'd never think to look for us in Amsterdam.**

Caroline cracks a smile remembering Tyler bringing it up back when they were in High School after hearing his Uncle Mason talking about the time he spent there resulting in Elena―and herself―turning her nose up at the place.

* * *

"Caroline you can't still be mad at me."

Caroline stops and glances over her shoulder to see Elena standing behind her, a red cup in her hands as she stares at her.

"Well I can," she replies turning back around pouring the remainder of the bottle of vodka into the blender "but I'm not." She finishes before turning the blender on.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"You're asking me why I haven't made an effort to talk to you when you've been following Damon around all night? And the few times that you haven't you were around Jeremy."

"You're mad that I've been around my brother?" Elena frowns deciding to ignore the first part of her response.

"No, but I've never really talked to him and to be quite honest I don't really see the point in doing so now. All he's going to do is ask me about Bonnie and as her best friend, I have to take her side and avoid answering any questions that she doesn't want him to know the answers to. Which pretty much means it won't be much of a conversation."

Elena narrows her eyes watching as the blonde flits around the kitchen until she finds the drawer containing the utensils and grabs a spoon. Rinsing it off before going over to blender and taking a small sample of the concoction. Letting out a moan at the taste, and quickly grabs a cup.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Elena?" Caroline questions pouring herself a cup of the drink she just made feeling the brunette's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head.

"Besides asking you why you're being such a-"

"Caroline," Matt smiles attempting to put a stop to the fight before it can begin "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Caroline sighs and walks over to Matt, returning Elena's glare until they're out of each other's line of sight following him until they're outside, well away from the boarding house.

"I'm not saying I agree with Elena but...why?"

Caroline scoffs and rolls her eyes "You always take her side."

"Well, honestly Care, what do you expect? Jeremy is her brother, of course she isn't going to admit that he's not good enough for Bonnie."

Caroline blinks surprised by Matt's statement, ultimately chalking up his loose lips to the alcohol he's had to drink. After getting over her surprise she sighs, mentally conceding that he has a point, "I'm tired of keeping my opinions to myself just so Elena doesn't get her feelings hurt."

Matt looks at her.

"What?"

"You've never exactly done that." he replies "But lately it's just coming off as hostile."

"She's acting like everything is just okay, and that she has a claim over Bonnie and hell even Damon when she erased him from her memories. And now that he's back and he isn't up her ass, she automatically assumes that it's because he has a thing for Bonnie. I mean I understand why she'd think that but for something to happen between them it would have to be on both parts. And even then, she _erased_ him from her mind. So any right that she would have to be angry pretty much went out the window. There hasn't been an Elena and Bonnie since sophomore year but she's acting like nothing has changed."

"Because in her mind nothing _has_ changed. Like you said she erased Damon, anything that happened in any relation to him is gone."

"She took the easy way out."

"So it's your job to punish her for it?"

"If anyone has the right to do that it's Bon, and as much as I hate to say it...Damon. You can be mad at her but maybe you should tone it down. At least for tonight." He adds when she remains silent.

"Fine." Caroline relents, ignoring the smile Matt has on his face as they start to make their way back to the boarding house, raising an eyebrow when she sees Damon and Bonnie standing off to the side of the glass sliding door talking among themselves. Stopping along with Matt as they both watch as the vampire speeds away leaving Bonnie looking around with a scandalized look on her face. Which leaves her wondering what the elder Salvatore said to get that reaction from her. One glance at Matt says that she's not alone though they both chose to keep their thoughts to themselves. Waiting until Bonnie goes back inside before continuing to make their way towards the sliding door.

Ten minutes later Caroline is making her way up the stairs from the basement after helping herself to a blood bag, coming to a stop when she sees Bonnie going upstairs while Damon blocks Jeremy from following after her to which she frowns. She starts to go back to the living room but stops mid step, cursing herself for giving in to her curiosity and uses her speed to follow Bonnie, raising an eyebrow when she sees the witch slip into Stefan's room. Caroline twists her lips trying to remember the last time she saw the younger Salvatore. After coming up blank she can't help but feel guilt flood her once she remembers where she originally thought Bonnie was headed.

* * *

"Do you miss it?"

"Our lives…" Caroline begins to clarify when Bonnie looks at her, confusion clear in her eyes "before everything went downhill."

Caroline's not exactly sure where the question came from but once it was out she finds herself genuinely wanting to hear the answer. Though once she thinks about it, she wants to kick herself realizing that it was a dumb question. After everything Bonnie's been through...how could she not miss it?

Bonnie for her part is thrown off and turns her attention back to the lake in front of them, fighting back a chuckle at the fact that this was something that she had to think about, "Honestly?" she pauses "No. While a Salvatore free life sounds amazing, because if they hadn't forced their way into Elena's life, none of the bullshit would have happened. But then I'd still be that bubbly, naive girl content with living in my best friend's shadows. Sure I could have done without the pain and suffering but whether we like to admit it or not they did have a part in who we are today. And let's face it, for the most part...we're better people now. No offense." Bonnie quickly adds realizing how that sounded.

"None taken." Caroline replies, she'd never admit it out loud but through all they've done to them, both directly and indirectly, they did have a hand in who she is. Without them she'd still be _that_ girl. She'd still be in a one sided competition with Elena. Always comparing herself and trying to one up her. Bonnie was right, they were better people now. Hell if it weren't for the Salvatores she wouldn't have Tyler. She also wouldn't have had to deal with a homicidal maniac forcing her to be in a love triangle she wanted no part of but...still. She preferred to look at the things in the plus column rather than the negative.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Bonnie asks after taking a sip from her raspberry smirnoff ice bottle.

"Your night with Stefan." Caroline says as if it were obvious "Oh don't give me that look, I can smell him all over you."

"Nothing happened, I just slept in his bed."

Caroline gives her a look making it clear that she doesn't believe her.

"If I slept with Stefan, I would tell you. It's not like it's something to be ashamed of. He looks like someone straight out of a Calvin Klein ad." Bonnie says with a hint of a smile, amused by the reaction she gets from Caroline.

Caroline blinks taken back by Bonnie's words. Her witchy friend had always been reserved when it came to her sexuality. Just saying the word sex could make the girl blush. What had happened? But then again she had spent months with Damon.

"How did you even know that I was with him this morning anyway?"

"Damon told me to wrap up our conversation because he had to talk to Stefan, I thought that he was kidding but then I remembered seeing you going into his room last night." Grinning when Bonnie's eyes bulge.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You're seriously asking me why I didn't stop a hookup between you and Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Both of you are in desperate need of some loyalty, and _when_ I'm the Maid of Honor at your wedding, I think it would be nice if I actually meant it when I say that I like your husband during my speech."

"What?" She frowns when Bonnie looks at her as if she were crazy.

"Only you would jump straight from barely friends to marriage." Bonnie answers with a half laugh as she shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

"I'm immortal."

Caroline starts to cough, Bonnie's sudden confession causing her water to go down her windpipe.

"What?" She croaks, not sure she heard that correctly.

"I'm immortal." Bonnie repeats "I don't have to drink blood or anything, I'm still a witch...I'm just immortal."

Caroline stares at her for a full minute feeling happy at the news, though she feels a twinge when she finally notices that Bonnie doesn't seem to mirror her feelings about the reveal.

"How?"

"My Grams and the Spirits tied my life to the Prison World so as long as it exists...so do I. Or in other words my life is tied to the Gemini coven. Our lines were always connected to each other so I guess that that is how this works." she pauses "At least that's the only logic I can come up with."

"You don't sound happy."

"I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

"Why? Because you have to deal with Mother Nature every month for the rest of your life?" She questions, attempting to lighten the mood, but her smile drops when she realizes that that could very well be a possibility since Bonnie said that she was still a witch. Feeling her eyes widen at the answer to her question.

"Actually, that's replaced with the need to get off."

"So you'll be horny for a week?" Caroline stares at her equally amused and curious.

"No, for two to three days."

"How do you know this?"

"Abby and Lucy know a couple of immortal witches. They told me what to expect. But other than that, it's pretty much what I'd have gone through if I hadn't gained immortality."

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Caroline asks.

"While I'm happy that I'm not going to lose you," Caroline starts when Bonnie looks at her as if she were hurt "this is obviously something that you don't want. So is there?"

Bonnie smiles appreciating Caroline's lack of selfishness, turning her gaze elsewhere as she tells her that there isn't.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Bonnie glances at her.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I kissed Stefan." Bonnie answers her question with a shrug.

Bonnie closes her eyes when she's met with nothing but silence and takes a deep breath before turning to look at Caroline seeing that she's staring back at her in shock.

"We have talked everyday for the past three weeks and I'm barely hearing about this. What's next? Are you moving out of the country?" Caroline questions pausing when it registers that Bonnie was the one that made the first move.

"Well I do want to travel but that was something that I thought you already knew since you pretty much told me I wasn't doing without you. Other than that, no, I don't think that there's really anything else that was life changing. And it was just a kiss, it's not like I'm engaged."

"How was it?"

"He asked me to be his date to this benefit thing he has to go to in a few weeks." Bonnie deflects her friend's question.

"You hussy." Caroline narrows her eyes seeing a hint of red coloring Bonnie's face, watching on in slight amusement when the witch lets out a laugh and looks away.

* * *

"I know you don't like hearing about this but I don't have anyone else to talk about this with."

Caroline sighs and meets Elena's eyes in the reflection of the vanity in their dorm room "Jeremy is not the only guy in the world."

"I know that." Elena responds watching as Caroline applies the finishing touches to her makeup.

"Then start acting like it. Just because Bonnie doesn't want to get back together with Jeremy doesn't mean that she's into Damon. It just means that she finally realized that she deserves better. No offense." She rushes to get out after remembering who she was talking to.

"How is that not offensive?" Elena frowns her voice going up an octave.

"Jeremy is your brother, so of course you think highly of him. But after the whole thing with Anna," she pauses "solely from a best friend standing point I could never be fully supportive of that relationship ever again. Even you have to admit that that whole situation made him look like a" Caroline stops herself and clears her throat "I don't want to fight so I'll just say this. Bonnie finally realized what everyone whose last name isn't Gilbert has all along. And as far as Damon, you're close but it's not him that Bonnie is into."

Elena frowns.

"That's all I can say." Caroline says picking up her phone when it chimes.

"Where are you going?" Elena leans up from her headboard when she sees Caroline rise from her seat dropping her phone into her purse as she walks to the door.

"It's Stefan's turn for the bloodbag run and I promised I'd go with him." She answers over her shoulder.

* * *

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Caroline skips all pleasantries once Stefan slides behind the wheel of his car. Rolling her eyes when he looks at her as if he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Particularly about a pretty little witch." Raising an eyebrow when Stefan clears his throat looking away from her, peeling out onto the road.

"Bonnie told me that she kissed you." Nearly laughing when he suddenly slams on the brakes.

Stefan nods making a point of not looking at her already knowing from the sound of her voice that she's smiling.

"And that you asked her to be your date." Caroline goes on, narrowing her eyes when he just keeps his eyes straight ahead, driving as if he was trying to pass his driver's test "You told me that you weren't going to go to it because you thought it was stupid. What changed?"

"My attendance is mandatory, I just didn't want to go without a date." He lies through his teeth.

"Yeah, okay." Caroline replies, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"What?"

"You could have asked me, I would have gone with you."

"That would give the other benefactors the impression that you're my girlfriend...or wife. Someone long term. Which you are...just not in that sense. And they're not exactly fond of men that show up with a different woman on their arm at every event...or no woman at all."

Caroline huffs but then turns back to him with a teasing glint in her eyes "So Bonnie is going to be someone long term?" Grinning when he looks flustered by his slip up.

"Caroline, please." Stefan finally turns to look at her, surprised when she merely stares at him for a moment before turning her gaze elsewhere a smirk on her lips.

* * *

"I thought you liked Stefan." Bonnie says glancing over to Caroline as the two make their way across campus heading to their Philosophy class.

"I adore him."

"Then what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline questions looking every bit of confused.

"You've done nothing but threaten him since I started talking to him."

"Is that what he told you?"

"Caroline, I was there. You told him that you would shove a stake up his ass. And rip his-"

"If he hurt you." she stresses cutting her off "I love Stefan but you're my best friend, so no matter how much I like him _you_ are my priority."

"You never told me how your date went," she starts "though judging by how you were tonguing each other down before you even left his house. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't make it to the movie at all."

"We made it to the theater."

Caroline abruptly stops walking, watching on in disbelief when Bonnie continues on without her.

* * *

Caroline watches with a frown on her face as she watches Bonnie's car pull into her driveway. With a huff she slings her bag over her shoulder, effortlessly lifting her suitcase as she makes her way to her friend's idling car only to raise an eyebrow in surprise when she sees Bonnie in the passenger seat, her green eyes locked on her hands while Stefan walks over to the backseat door opening it for Caroline waiting until she's seated before closing her door and putting her bags in the trunk.

"Five minutes?" She questions watching as Stefan slides behind the wheel, feeling her annoyance at Bonnie's lateness fade away once she sees the guilty look on Bonnie's face in the side mirror while Stefan has a hint of smirk on his lips as the witch ignores her question in favor of apologizing for being late.

Leaving her to take the brief quirk of Stefan's lips and Bonnie sinking into her seat as a 'Yes.'

* * *

"So…"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Bonnie smiles shaking her head when she looks up to see Caroline looking at her suggestively.

"Nope." Caroline smiles "Now spill."

Bonnie downs what's left of her wine ignoring the amused look on the blonde's face "He's very…" She licks her lips trying to find the word.

"Attentive."

Two sets of eyes, one green, one blue, turn to the doppelganger.

"That's the word you're looking for." Elena extends.

And Elena says it so matter of fact that Caroline knows that Bonnie won't disagree, finding her thoughts to be proven correct when Bonnie nods. Though she can see the embarrassment clear as day on the witch's face. A sigh escaping her own lips as Bonnie rises up from her seat, her green eyes practically glued to the floor as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"You made your choice." Caroline says effectively stopping Elena from following after Bonnie having seemed to realize her overstep.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Caroline accuses once the doppelganger stills and looks at her as if she's confused "I understood why you acted like this when he slept with Rebekah and Katherine...at least I thought I did."

"Care-"

"This is Bonnie." she continues, ignoring the brunette's interruption "Bonnie is not Rebekah and she is _not_ Katherine."

"I know that."

"Then act like it." Her voice leaves no room for argument.

Caroline wants to go on but Bonnie walks back into the room, another bottle of wine in her hand, a questioning look on her features clearly picking up on the tension between her and Elena.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Bonnie asks worriedly.

"Elena's throwing a hissy fit because I stopped her from texting Damon back."

"I never actually agreed to the whole no phone pact." Elena says deciding to play along.

* * *

Caroline is just on her way out of the boarding house after delivering Damon and Stefan's ration of the blood bag run when she jumps as the front door suddenly swings open. Leaving her to watch in stunned silence along with Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt as Bonnie and Stefan stop at the threshold, taking in their formal appearances. From Bonnie's hair styled in a half ponytail, her hair hanging over her shoulders in loose waves, dark dramatic makeup putting her green eyes on full display to the black lace long sleeved floor length dress that accentuates her curves. To Stefan...she blinks several times feeling her mouth go dry, once again finding herself thinking that it should be illegal for him to wear a suit, tilting her head at the black stilettos in his hand before it clicks that Bonnie must have taken them off. The witch and the ripper looking equally surprised.

"Was there a meeting or something?" Bonnie asks, knowing that's usually the only time that she sees Matt, Tyler and Jeremy at the Boarding House at the same time since the latter moved out.

"Um, no. The boys just decided to take advantage of the den since Damon and Elena went out tonight. I just came to drop off the blood bags."

"Oh," Bonnie replies glancing at Stefan when she feels his hand slide from the small of her back to her hip. Jutting his chin in the direction of the stairs, smirking when she puts her hand on his chest to keep him from following after her.

Caroline watches unabashedly as Stefan's head tilts slightly to the right as he watches Bonnie ascend the stairs, only looking away when she clears her throat.

"So," Caroline starts when she gets his attention "how was the ball?"

"Better than I expected it to be." He answers with a smile.

"I bet, if she's reduced you to carrying her heels." Damon smirks when Stefan cuts his eyes at him.

* * *

Caroline smiles at her work looking around the ballroom littered with guests for the reception of Alaric and Jo's wedding. Waltzing around the room making sure everything is going smoothly, wrangling Damon and Liv to dance with each other forcing the elder Salvatore to go through with the Best Man and Maid of Honor dance by threatening to call Bonnie before deciding to join in with everyone, instead of continuing to watch from the sidelines. Walking over to the corner where her friends have all gathered, stopping when she doesn't see Bonnie or Damon with them. Following both Elena and Stefan's line of sight until she sees Bonnie and Damon out on the dance floor swaying back and forth.

"If you're going to use me at least nod your head every once in awhile."

Stefan blinks and turns back to Caroline with a repentant look on his face.

"They're friends."

"Yeah…" Stefan trails off.

"It's either you don't trust Damon or you don't trust Bonnie."

"I trust Bonnie." He frowns at her, looking down when he realizes what he said.

"You have nothing to feel bad about, after what happened...it's okay to admit that you're not sure he wouldn't do it again but" she pauses "this is Bonnie. She would never do that to you."

"I know."

"Then stop worrying about Damon. Besides, she knows that you hate dancing. Penny isn't giving Matt up anytime soon and Tyler has two left feet unless it involves grinding and I don't want to have to kill him so, he's out."

Stefan nods reluctantly admitting that she has a point, doesn't mean he has to like it. Though he brightens right up when he turns to see Bonnie walking right up to him.

Caroline gives them a faux look of disgust when Bonnie appears at Stefan's side grinning up at him before turning to her. Taking that as her cue to leave after Bonnie greets her.

Caroline smiles seeing the smile on Bonnie's face as Stefan stares down at her until she sees Damon staring at the two. And before she can stop herself she's walking over until she's behind him.

"She's happy Damon. _They're_ happy." She adds hoping that including Stefan will get him to back off considering what happened with Elena.

"I know."

The resignation in his voice almost leaves her speechless and the flicker of realization in his ice blue eyes almost makes her feel bad for him. Years of waiting for him to realize his little schoolyard crush on her friend, why he only deemed himself fit to talk down to her, compelling his best friend to steal the ascendant, yet seeing her in his little brother's arms was the thing that brought it to the forefront of his mind.

"Then don't screw it up." She gives him a look before walking away.

* * *

"I'm your favorite, right?"

Bonnie frowns and turns to look at Caroline not understanding her question until she meets her eyes, nearly laughing when she sees that she's completely serious.

"Yes, Caroline. You're my favorite."


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is a** _ **longgggg**_ **one and it's very jumpy because I decided to leave some parts out not wanting to revisit everything in previous chapters but considering that this is a Bonnie centric I thought that it would only be fitting to finish the story off with Bonnie.**

 **And this is my first _attempt_ at writing a sex scene so please go easy on me.**

* * *

 **Bonnie**

She had to save herself.

A failed rescue mission in which the more thought she gives it, it only serves to make her more angry and resentful. Sure they came for her but couldn't they have tried to meet her halfway? If she had doe eyes and pretty long brown hair she has no doubt that all she would have had to do was sit pretty and wait for them to come to her.

The more she thinks about how she got back from the Prison World she grows even more angry and withdrawn. Not that anyone would know―she hasn't stepped foot out of her home and she hasn't let anyone aside from Damon inside―and even if they did notice how distant she was she doubts that any of them would understand and she has neither the patience or energy to explain. There's a part of her that doubts that they would even care enough to ask. After so many times of suffering in silence and pushing her sorrow to the side to help everyone else, she's used to dealing with her problems and pain on her own.

Except now the person that she least expected won't let her.

" _Keep pushing Bonnie,"_ the pained look in his eyes mixed with restrained anger engraved in her mind from when she lashed out at him about not doing anything but wait for her at the boarding house along with Elena doing only God knows what " _I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

Did it make her a bad person that she was happy that someone was stuck on the Other Side with her?

She often wondered that while she was in the Prison World. Even more when she got back. The fact that it was Damon was as good as it was bad. However if it was Elena she has no doubt that they would have been resurrected within a week...at the most.

Well at least the doppelganger would have, she might have been stuck for at least another month or two until she and Damon finally collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Bonnie watches from her bedroom window as Damon talks to Elena and Jeremy on her front lawn. Like clockwork the two Gilberts show up everyday trying to convince him to let them inside and to her surprise he turns them away every single time.

It was funny to Bonnie, the people that were the quickest to get over her death were the ones that were practically kicking down her door now that she's back. Taking whatever crumbs that are thrown their way. So quick to forget her but can't handle it when she decides to return the favor.

A year ago she would've given anything for it to be this way but now she just wishes that they would leave her alone. Afterall it's not like they had a problem doing so when they were the center of her world.

* * *

Bonnie felt different.

Ever since she got back from the Prison World she felt a different energy commingling with her own. Her powers had grown, if she wanted something all she had to do was think of it. Starting fires―which had always come easy for her once she fully tapped into her magick―she could start without saying a word. Spells that took a toll on her before now came with ease. She even dipped into Expression a few times and found the darkness that she felt slowly creeping into her veins when she first ventured into it was noticeably absent. Spells that had left her feeling drained or with a nose bleed afterwards only served to give her the magickal high or rush. And even those moments were fleeting.

The only people that she knew would be able to give her an answer for sure were her Grams and Abby, the latter of which she couldn't really bring herself to call. Despite having a reason to do so, she just couldn't do it. So instead she takes the next best thing. Forcing herself to bring her Grams' Grimoire out of it's hiding place and stares at it for a good ten minutes with tears in her eyes before finally being able to bring herself to open it and frowns when she sees an envelope with her name scribbled on the front. Her heart dropping to her stomach when she opens the envelope and finds out that she's immortal.

The first thought that came to mind was that she was trapped.

She knew that the minute that she started talking to her friends again that they would expect her to fall back into her old life, that the minute they found their lives on the line she would be expected to rush in and save the day. Leaving her to deal with the consequences all on her own.

All she knows is that that is not how she wants to spend her immortality.

So she makes a vow to herself that the Bonnie that would do just that, died in 1994. If she was going to be forced to live for an eternity then she would follow everyone else's around here lead and live for herself. Putting her needs and wants first.

After living for everyone but herself for so many years she thinks that she at least deserves to try it out.

* * *

When she hears that Damon doesn't think that Elena was worth it, it's a shock to her system. Not because of the answer in itself but because he actually admitted it. When she first asked the question he looked at her and told her if Elena wasn't then he would have left a long time ago. To which she laughed and told him to let her know when he was ready to give her his honest answer. Damon and Elena seemed happy...but only superficially. When it came down to it they just didn't seem to work, they wanted different things, they were on two completely different pages to when it came to what they wanted in life. The most noteworthy being that Damon embraced his vampirism while Elena never wanted it in the first place.

Damon claimed that Elena made him a better person but every time Bonnie heard him say that all she could find herself thinking was "Where?". He might have been a better boyfriend to Elena than he was to whoever came before her but as a person he was still the same. He only cared about himself, Elena, their relationship status and occasionally Stefan. Anyone and anything else didn't seem to matter to him.

And Elena…

Bonnie didn't think she had to say anything about how Elena's relationship with Damon changed the doppelganger.

* * *

"I'm immortal." Bonnie says putting a stop to the comfortable silence she and Damon had fell into, turning to look at him when he doesn't respond, going on to explain how she found out.

"Good, it saves me the trouble of slipping you my blood in my Bourbon." he says with a smile that drops when he looks up to see the look on her face "Bon, I was just kidding. I wouldn't actually do that to you."

"Okay maybe I would," he admits when she gives him a look "but I wouldn't just-"

"Maybe you should stop talking." Bonnie cuts him off, a small smile on her face showing that she's more amused than anything else. She looks away when she sees that he's thrown off by her reaction and if she were honest, so was she. Vampirism was something she was sure she never wanted. Having immortality while still being able to practice was just something she never gave thought to because she didn't know it was an option.

"You don't seem happy about it."

"Why not?" He asks when she finally brings herself to admit that she isn't.

"I was looking forward to living, I wanted to find someone to grow old with. I wanted kids."

"Well I haven't seen you sucking down a blood bag and you can still do magick. I'm not seeing the issue here Bon."

"Who's going to put up with me for an eternity?"

"Me." He answers without the slightest bit of hesitation, surprising himself at how easy the answer came to him.

Bonnie rolls her eyes though she can't help but smile "You don't count."

"Excuse me?" He frowns.

"You don't really have a choice. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. So you do not count. Besides you know exactly what I'm talking about. There's a difference between fifty years...give or take and centuries possibly an eternity. And in case you haven't noticed the guys that I attract are sent to me by someone else or I'm just not enough."

"Okay well first of all you were to good for Baby Gilbert from the start so you missed me with that excuse. And as any man knows, whoever they decide is "the one" are way too good for them."

"Then I'm never going to be the one for anyone." Bonnie replies after a brief pause, taken back by the sadness she sees in his eyes at her response.

* * *

" _Caroline thinks that you hate her."_

She knew it was just Damon deflecting her accusation, not wanting to admit that she was right but it still got to her. If Caroline thought she hated her, how did everyone else feel?

She knew for sure that she didn't want Caroline or Matt to feel that way. She's never really talked to Tyler. Elena...bitterness and slight hostility still flooded her when she spared her a thought. And Jeremy...she wasn't sure where to start. She knew that she couldn't avoid him for forever but she was tempted to try. Especially after Damon told her how he coped with her death. Even with that in mind she knew that it wouldn't be right to lead him on or to leave their relationship in limbo. Despite knowing where they stood in her mind, she had a feeling that they weren't on the same page.

* * *

A few days later Bonnie decides that it's time to stop hiding, from the way Damon has been acting lately she can tell he's tired of being hounded and she's tired of dodging.

So she goes deep into the woods, performing the clear of heart and mind spell she came across in Emily's Grimoire, letting all of her anger and hurt from the past couple of years seep into the soil watching as everything around her dies. Afterwards murmuring a spell repairing the damage that her inner turmoil had caused.

Once she gets back to her home she pulls out her phone figuring that it was only right to start with the person that was probably living in suspense the most.

* * *

When she hears the doorbell ring she takes a deep breath before going over to answer it. Despite knowing that she's doing the right thing on both parts she still finds herself wanting to feel some kind of spark but when she opens the door, greeted with that all too familiar boyish grin while his eyes light up at the sight of her, she gets nothing.

The only emotion that she feels is anger at his constant begging for a reason which turns into rage at his implication that she has to be with Damon if she doesn't want to be with him anymore. It could never be that she realized that she wanted or deserved better. That it wasn't because she finally decided that she should have someone that gives as much as she does instead of just taking. That she should be in a relationship where she is happy and wondering how she got so lucky instead of just settling. Not even because she didn't think she should be okay with being with someone who was sleeping with every girl within a ten mile radius in between _mourning_ her.

However when he finally leaves she does feel a wave of sadness flood her since this was probably the only time that she could say that this was a resemblance of him―or anyone really―fighting for her.

* * *

A party.

She can't say she's surprised but she can't say that she isn't disappointed either. Having visitors was one thing and she could see why they thought that she was better but she couldn't understand why they thought that she was ready to be in a house full of people.

But when she sees the look on Caroline's face she knows that this wasn't her doing at all. Which leaves her shocked, Caroline never passed up on a reason to have one.

At least one of them knew that this wasn't what she wanted.

But despite this she agrees, knowing that it would be the only way that the brunette would back off long enough until she was actually ready to be around crowds. The boarding house had plenty of places to hide and she could always slink off and go lock herself inside of the room she claimed as her own if it got to be too much.

* * *

When Bonnie wakes up the first thing she feels is confusion. She could have sworn she went to her room last night but instead of feeling the feeling a pillow beneath her head she feels as if she's lying on top of a cool marble countertop. But when she opens her eyes she finds herself staring at a sea of white until her eyes land on a dark pink circle with something slightly protruding upwards, after blinking several times she sees that it's…

Her thoughts trail off when she sees something moving towards her body in her peripheral and finally finds control of her body fully preparing herself to see a complete stranger staring back at her only to feel completely mortified when she looks up to see Stefan instead with a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"Good morning." He smiles at her.

She feels her breath catch in her throat as her face goes hot when he tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh God." she groans letting her head drop back to his chest, "Did we…" She trails off trying to convince herself if she doesn't say it outloud it didn't happen.

"No you just passed out in here."

Bonnie can't help the sigh of relief passing her lips when his answer sends their exchange from last night resurfacing to her mind, finally being able to bring herself to look at him again "I didn't know this was your room. This is where I slept in the Prison World. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She rambles.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

"Just like you didn't mind me breaking your hand last night?" She teases raising an eyebrow. She's faintly aware of his voice but she's unable to comprehend what he's saying once she feels him take her hand in his, watching as her body takes it upon itself to interlace her fingers through his. Feeling even more thrown off when he doesn't seem to mind, going as far as to rub the back of her hand with his thumb after doing the same.

"...hell bent on invading your personal space."

Bonnie gives him a small smile hoping he's not aware of her brief mental lapse pulling a response right out of her ass hoping that the latter of whatever he was saying matched up. Nearly letting out of a sigh of relief when it apparently worked. Finding her gaze going back to their hands wondering why the simple action managed to completely dull her senses.

As the conversation goes on she finds herself wondering why it was so easy to talk to him. This was a subject that she hadn't even tackled with Damon, she always found herself deflecting whenever he asked her why she kept her death a secret. Mentally kicking herself when she overshares on the whole Jeremy topic. Going as far as attempting to leave only to frown when he tightens his hold, wondering what that was all about but doesn't give herself the chance to question it and quickly changes the subject before he can comment, not wanting to dwell on her past with the hunter.

When she lets her newfound immortality slip she hopes for an interruption knowing at this rate Stefan will have managed to learn everything there is to know about her if someone doesn't step in. Feeling equally grateful and frustrated when her phone starts to ring before she can get him to answer why he felt so angry when it was something that even she expected from Damon.

But once she sees Caroline's name on the screen she can't help the curse that falls from her lips, quickly looking back to Stefan after her slip up to apologize but it dies on her lips when she sees that he's slipped into his vampire visage.

" _I was with Stefan this one time, I grazed the inside of his thigh and he growled so I jumped and looked up and saw that he had completely lost it. I thought that it was because he hadn't fed so I started to get up to give him space so he could calm down but he smiled and told me that it was just something that happens when vampires get a little...excited."_

Elena's words ring in her ears and she feels a tiny thrill run through her but remembers that they had just woken up and chalks it up to hunger, nearly dropping her phone when it starts to ring again.

"Hey Care." Bonnie greets after the blonde doesn't immediately dominate the conversation.

"Did you forget that you were supposed to meet me at the lake?"

"No, I did not forget that we were supposed to be meeting at the lake." She runs her hand over her face remembering Caroline telling her that she knows that she's lying when she repeats something back.

"Are you lying?"

"Yes, I am lying." she admits reluctantly, knowing by the tone of Caroline's voice that she's smirking "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Are you with Stefan right now?" Caroline asks after a brief pause.

Bonnie frowns trying to pick up the blonde's presence closing her eyes when she hears a gasp on the other end when she doesn't answer.

"You are!"

Bonnie attempts to deny it but before she can even get a word out Caroline interrupts her,

"Let the witch come out to play with the ripper. I can wait." She says in a suggestive tone as if her words didn't already make it clear what she was hinting at.

Bonnie feels the heat rise to her cheeks and looks back to Stefan trying to figure out if he heard Caroline but feels the tension leave her body when he looks confused as she stares down at him.

"Goodbye Caroline." She takes the phone away from her ear, completely forgetting where she is until she feels a pair of strong hands on her hips looking up from her phone to see Stefan nearly closing the space between them, finally becoming aware that she's straddling him.

"I have to go." She says practically jumping off of him when Caroline's words bounce around in her mind. Forcing herself to remain calm as she leans over him to grab her phone. She's just about to reach for the door when it swings open.

"The Ripper and the Witch." Damon says looking back and forth from Bonnie and Stefan, a smirk on his face once he settles on the former "Interesting development."

"Don't start Damon." Bonnie warns as soon as he looks back to her, narrowing her eyes at him as she walks past him, a curse falling from her lips when she opens the door remembering that she didn't drive here.

"Just drive me home." she mutters when she turns around to see Damon standing behind her, a smirk on his face "And don't talk."

* * *

Bonnie sits cross legged on her bed as she flips through the pages of her yearbook, feeling a stab of envy at how happy her classmates look. Wishing that she could have been as blissfully ignorant of the dark secrets of this town as they were. If they only knew the beings that they had in their presence acting as if they were just another one of them. She wonders if any of them did. But the thought is fleeting as she doubts that they would have willingly gone anywhere near Rebekah if they knew the threat she posed...or maybe they would so they would be in her good graces. It certainly would explain why the members of the decorating committee and the cheerleaders followed Caroline's every command without question.

When she reaches the group pictures of various clubs and committees she comes across herself a few times but only one really stands out. So without giving it another thought she gets up and goes over to her desk pulling out her camera, before grabbing the remainder of the potion she made for when she went to the party. Casting the spell Tyler came across to lower her anxiety for extra measure, not wanting to cause any accidents or storms.

…

An hour later she's at Georgetown Waterfront Park. Taking a moment to watch as kids run through the walk through water fountains with big smiles on their faces while concerned mothers and amused fathers look back and forth between the children and their mothers not sure which is more entertaining to them. Moving on to the waterfront, admiring the view before taking a few shots and that's when she feels a familiar presence.

After she's done she starts to go through the pictures she's taken then turns to look in their direction seeing that he's started to walk away and before she loses her nerve she opens her mouth to stop him,

"Thank you." she smiles when she sees the surprise on his face once he turns back around "But you can stay if you'll let me take your picture." She teases expecting him to smile and walk away only to raise an eyebrow when he looks as if he's actually considering it. Feeling a mixture of pride and surprise run through her when he starts to walk over to her.

…

"I used to come here a lot with Matt, Caroline and Elena." she says as they walk along the pathway "Especially in the winter, we would convince Elena's mom to drive us out here and we'd spend the day ice skating. Well Caroline and I would. Eventually Elena got tired of falling and failing to keep up with us, and Matt would go to keep her company because Care forbade me to coddle Elena over her 'inability' to skate."

Stefan smiles at the imagery of Caroline feigning sympathy for Elena but quickly turning into a pitbull as soon as Bonnie tried to leave.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"I needed a break," he answers through a sigh "Damon has suddenly decided that my room is the place that he wants to drink while I read in what used to be peace."

Bonnie feels a small tug at the corner of her lips, deciding that maybe she should try to extend an olive branch to Elena since Damon has finally started to make an effort on repairing his relationship.

"He says it's good real estate."

"Maybe he wants to be close to you." Bonnie offers.

"Or he's plotting my demise." Stefan mutters.

"Damon's not exactly the subtle type when it comes to wanting to kill someone."

"That's true." He agrees.

"Will you need a break tomorrow?" Bonnie asks after silence falls over them, biting the inside of her cheek when he doesn't answer.

"I always need a break from Damon," he says quietly "but if that's your way of asking me if I want to see you again then the answer is yes." Inwardly he cringes at the way that came out but before he can even attempt to rectify it he sees Bonnie staring up at him with a teasing glint in her eyes as she nods her head before looking away.

* * *

They avoid all things Mystic Falls related, talking about everything from books to music to movies. Leaving Stefan surprised at the things they have in common. Taking their age difference into consideration he thought that they'd be polar opposites. As it turns out that Bonnie prefers to listen to music ranging from the fifties to the seventies rather than what pops up on the radio today, though she figures that that has to do with being around her Grams than anything else. She always wanted to get a Motorcycle license but her Dad was firm in never letting that happen. She loves baseball and her father use to take her to games when she was little but they stopped when he started to gain more responsibility at his job and had to travel all of the time.

But it all comes to a stop when Bonnie finally notices how tense he gets whenever she talks about her family and she reaches out to grab his hand assuring him that she doesn't blame him for anything. Going on to tell him that she forgave him for what happened to her Grams, having let her anger towards the situation go after spending time with her Grams and the Spirits while she was on the Other Side. But when they approach the Abby debacle she pauses before saying that she came to peace with that a long time ago.

Abby had actually reached out to her a few days ago to check on her, and told Bonnie that she had come to terms with her vampirism. That Abby even went as looking at it as her punishment for abandoning her. Going as far as to tell Bonnie that she could now take over Damon's job as the protector of the Bennett line.

"Have you talked to her?" Stefan asks bringing her out of her thoughts.

"She called," Bonnie says as they walk through the Constitution Gardens "apparently Lucy told her everything. She sounded pissed, but I pointed out that she didn't really have the right to act like that when it was something that she had to find out from someone else in the first place. Needless to say that she wasn't happy with my attitude but ended up agreeing that I had a point...without saying the words. Afterwards she asked me if she could come and visit, I said yes, so she's coming here in a week. I guess she wants to get to know me now."

"Damon wanted to riot. Matt and Caroline seemed more receptive to it, but it was clear that they shared Damon's feelings." She adds when he doesn't respond.

"If you want to get know your mother that's between you and her." he says when she looks at him expectantly "If you think she should have a chance to get to know you then it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"Now that the diplomatic answer is out in the open," Bonnie grins when Stefan smiles and nods his head "do you want to give me your honest opinion?"

"Abby screwed up when she abandoned you, but you're friends with Damon and are giving everyone another chance even though we don't deserve it." he pauses "I can't really speak on whether or not you should give Abby another chance when I've done the same thing." He says thinking of his relationship with his brother.

"Slightly less diplomatic," Bonnie states "but I'll take it."

* * *

"Caroline and Damon think I have a crush on you." Bonnie says as she and Stefan walk over the bridge of Rock Creek Park, looking away to hide the smile on her face when he abruptly stops walking, a look of surprise flashing across his features.

They've seen each other pretty much everyday since they made plans to go to the Constitution Gardens in D.C. and on the days they haven't , they touch base with either a text or a phone call. She's not sure where they are or what they're doing but going by the look on his face she's not really sure if he does either. Either way she figures that this would be the easiest way to find out. And if it didn't go well then she could always play it off as a joke considering the name dropping.

"Do you?" He calls after her when she doesn't follow his lead, swallowing when she turns to look at him over her shoulder, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I'm not sure yet." She replies with a lift of her shoulders as she continues to walk without him.

* * *

She doesn't really know what possessed her to do this. One second she and Stefan were laughing about something as they sat side by side on the couch in the den of the boarding house, the next he was wiping ice cream from the corner of her mouth off with his finger before sucking it clean and now here she was with her lips pressed against his before she pulls away after becoming aware of her actions.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I...I'm sorry." She apologizes with her eyes closed not being able to bring herself to look at him. Completely missing the dazed look on his face until he becomes aware of her apologizing to which he frowns wondering why she felt the need to do so.

"I-"

Stefan's lips quirk upwards when Bonnie stops talking as soon as he takes her chin between his index finger and his thumb, placing a slow kiss to her lips. Moving his hands from her face to wrap his hands around her waist pulling her until she's in his lap when she traces the seam of his lips with her tongue. Growling into her mouth when he feels her hands slide from his chest to the back of his neck pulling him closer as she moves her tongue against his.

Bonnie frowns in confusion when she feels him pull away, nearly rolling her eyes when she sees the smug look on his face as she finds herself trying to catch her breath. She starts to lean back into him when she hears a throat clear and tenses only to relax slightly when she sees Tyler staring back at them with an amused look on his face and she immediately climbs off of Stefan's lap knowing that she's either going to see Caroline or Jeremy considering he tends to avoid coming here unless he has to. Waving her hand to make Stefan and herself presentable just in time when Caroline waltzes into the room a bright smile on her face that turns into a look of suspicion when she sees Bonnie and Stefan sitting side by side their eyes locked on the tv while Tyler has a smile on his face that disappears when Jeremy walks into the room. A frown settling on the younger Gilbert's face when he sees Stefan in the midst of putting his arm on the back of the couch while Bonnie briefly spares Stefan a glance. His frown deepening at the look on her face, he knew that look, having been on the receiving end of it a few times whenever they were interrupted by someone and he wanted to let them know.

"Bon,"

Bonnie swallows then glances at Caroline.

"That's your guilty face, what did you do?"

"Nothing." She answers returning her attention to the television.

"You're lying." Caroline states without missing a beat.

"Why are you here? None of you live…" Damon trails off when he spots Bonnie and Stefan sitting on the couch making a point of not looking at anyone "What did she do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You're lying." Damon accuses, narrowing his eyes at Stefan when he sees the small smile on his face. A smiling Stefan was a rare sight.

"Stefan, can you give me a ride home?"

"Your car is in the driveway." Damon steps in before Stefan can answer.

"I have a flat, remember?" she reminds him "Unless you changed it on your way in."

"It can be arranged."

"I'd rather get a ride home then wait for you to change my tire." Bonnie frowns when Damon turns his back to her telling her to let him grab his keys.

"Damon?" A voice calls out cutting him off before he can even start to leave to do so.

Bonnie smiles making a mental note of thanking the doppelganger "Stefan?" Blinking in surprise when she turns around to see him standing right behind her, feeling her breath catch in her throat when she sees his eyes darken before turning away murmuring a "Goodbye" to everyone ignoring the smirk on Tyler's face while everyone else burns a hole into the back of her head.

…

"That was a little...intense." Bonnie says when they're a good distance from the boarding house.

"As weird as this is to say, I'm glad it was Tyler than anybody else."

Bonnie nods in agreement knowing that had it been anyone else they would have gotten a reaction that was far away from a smirk. Caroline would have been practically planning a wedding, Damon would have probably ripped her from Stefan's arms, Jeremy probably would have had a conniption. She doesn't know what Elena would have done but based on her reaction when she just _heard_ about his hookups with Rebekah and Katherine...she's not sure how she would react to actually seeing it, even if it only was them making out.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Bonnie answers, embarrassed by how fast she responded "Do you?" She questions feeling her heart speed up when he doesn't answer. Immediately trying to get out of his car when they come to a stop in her driveway only to yelp when she's pulled back inside. Finding herself being hauled into Stefan's lap, clutching at his shoulders before swatting at his chest when she regains awareness. Debating on giving him an aneurysm when he only grins in response.

"Does it feel like I regret it?"

Bonnie shakes her head not being able to find her voice.

* * *

Bonnie pulls the door open stopping dead in her tracks when she sees Elena standing there with her fist in the air a surprised look on the doppelganger's face, Caroline and Damon standing behind her with mirroring the same looks.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but," Bonnie starts "what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought we should have a girls night out." Caroline answers "Damon invited himself, because you've been "neglecting him". Are you on your way to meet Stefan?" She questions after taking in Bonnie's appearance consisting of light makeup, a maroon skater dress and black ankle boots.

"No," Bonnie replies bracing herself for their reaction "I'm about to go meet Abby for dinner."

"Oh," Caroline is the one to speak up after discretely elbowing Damon so he won't say anything "Well, we'll let you go and we'll just go out tomorrow. Right Damon?" She asks through a smile though her eyes dare him to disagree, already knowing that Elena won't say anything.

"Right," He agrees though a grimace after she snaps his wrist when he doesn't respond.

Bonnie stares at them all strangely taking in the way Elena has a guilty look on her face, Caroline with a fake smile while Damon looks as if it were taking everything in him to not say anything at all.

…

Bonnie walks into the restaurant where she agreed to meet Abby, following the host to the table where her mother was sitting, feeling the worry mixed with anxiousness radiating off the vampire. Until Abby spots her, a small smile appearing on the former witch's face.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiles at the host when he pulls her chair out, oblivious of the heated look in his eyes as she turns to greet Abby who replies in kind.

They spend the next few minutes distracting themselves from the awkward silence by flipping through the menu until the waiter comes and introduces themselves before telling him their orders.

"So, how are you?" Abby asks breaking the silence. She knew that things would be tense considering the last time they saw each other. Having conversations over the phone were different from being face to face. From the way Bonnie walked, Abby could tell that she was dealing with a different person. When Bonnie was high on Expression she radiated power to the point where Abby wanted to cower in a corner but the power she sensed coming from her daughter now had a sense of light. She almost felt as if she were in the presence of royalty with the way she carried herself. " _This one is going to be one to watch out for."_ Her mother's words ring in her ears.

"I'm getting better," Bonnie answers "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Abby replies.

Bonnie nods, giving a grateful smile to the waiter when he places a glass of water in front of her, taking a long drink wishing she had been bold enough to order a drink.

"I almost didn't think you were coming." Abby remarks when Bonnie finally sets her glass down.

"I got a little held up." Bonnie gives her an apologetic look.

"You mean Damon tried to stop you." Abby says through a sigh watching the surprise flash across her daughter's face "Lucy told me that he's pretty much took it upon himself to be your bodyguard. She thought that he was just doing it to be an ass but she said that it seems that he genuinely cares about you." she pauses and reaches for her own glass of water "He must if he didn't let Elena come to see you until you were ready." She states raising the glass to her lips.

"It's not like that," Bonnie shakes her head.

"So how are things with Stefan?" Abby smiles watching Bonnie's eyes bulge.

"How did you know about..." Bonnie frowns "Have you been watching me?"

"I got into town a few days early, and I saw the two of you" she stops when she sees the mortified look on Bonnie's face "saying goodnight." Abby finishes.

"You're not mad…" Bonnie stares at her mother skeptically, she's not sure of the reaction she was expecting but she didn't think that Abby would be even remotely okay with her relationship with either of the Salvatores.

"I don't like him," Abby says bluntly "but you seem happy. As for Damon, I _really_ don't like him but he's been there for you when you needed someone, and that's more than I can say for myself."

* * *

"So how was your dinner with Abby?" Caroline asks crawling into Bonnie's bed.

"It was nice, we caught got caught up. Apparently she's a R.N. now and she knows about me and Stefan and she seems to be okay with me being friends with Damon."

"Well don't hold back now." Bonnie says dryly when Caroline doesn't say anything.

"I just...we've been here before."

"I know," Bonnie sighs.

"And I know that she's your mother and you want to give her another chance, get to know her. That's your choice, no one should take that away from you, so I'm stepping out of this one. If you need someone to talk to or vent about anything when it comes to her then I'll be here. But other than that, this will be the one thing where I'll keep my opinion to myself."

"Hell must be freezing over." Bonnie mutters.

"Hell froze over when you stopped dressing like my Grandmother." Caroline retorts.

* * *

"Checkmate." Bonnie grins triumphantly at the look of pure disbelief on the vampire's face sitting directly across from her. It's the first time she's seen him since she asked Stefan to go to the movies with her and that was about three weeks ago.

"You…" Damon trails off not being able to come up with a valid defense to losing to her "No,"

"No?" Bonnie repeats through a laugh "That's how you respond to losing at a _fair_ game?" She makes sure to stress the word fair ever since he always ended up 'accidentally' hitting the board to the point the pieces fell over whenever he was about to lose back when they were in the Prison World.

"It was not a _fair_ game because you cheated." Damon accuses finally looking away from the chess board separating them.

"You said it yourself, the king" she says pointing to his king "is nothing without his queen. It looks like you were finally right about something." She shrugs, her eyebrows knitting together as soon as she sees a grin spreading across his lips.

"I'll take that as my win." He grins, rising from his seat when realization dawns on Bonnie.

* * *

Loud moans and pants fall from Bonnie's lips as she works through her orgasm, her nails digging into Stefan's shoulders as he continues to slide in and out of her, planting kisses along her jaw line, before he suddenly drops his head into the crook of her neck as she feels him start to quake above her. A shiver running down her spine at the growl he makes as he empties himself into her. Once she catches her breath she becomes aware of how tense he is and starts to stroke the back of his neck in an attempt to calm him down before threading her fingers through his hair, gently pulling him away from her neck. A frown settling across her features when she sees that he's making a point of avoiding her eyes until the veins sprawled under his eyes melt back into his skin.

After a moment of studying him she inches her legs higher until they're around Stefan's waist before flipping them over so she's on top, fighting back the urge to smirk when she sees the surprise on his face. Placing her hand on his chest to push him back down when he attempts to sit up, watching as his eyes suddenly clear until he's frowning up at her as if he were trying to figure out what he did to upset her.

"Bon?"

"You're holding back." giving him a look when she sees his lips part "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, or scare you."

"You do know that I'm a witch, right?" Bonnie grins when he looks at her "You're not going to hurt me and I'm not afraid of you. Besides, if there's anyone between the two of us that should be afraid of the other it's you. I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back with me, okay?" she holds his gaze until he nods, "I know how personal blood sharing is so if you don't want to go there then I-"

"It's not that," he quickly steps in not wanting her to think that he doesn't want to "It's like I said, I don't want to hurt you. I'm a-"

"Ripper, yes. I'm fully aware of that. But I'm a witch that has taken you down over and over again and that was when you were high on blood and before I knew what I was actually capable of. You have control of your intake now. If I ever feel like you're about to go off of the deep end, you'll know. But I know that it'll never come to that." She adds playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Did you threaten all your boyfriends like this or is it just me?"

"Boyfriend?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow, smiling when he looks flustered, leaning in to kiss him delighting in the smile she's greeted with when she pulls away "You should smile more."

* * *

"I slept with Stefan." Bonnie blurts, frowning when seconds turn into minutes and she still gets no reaction whatsoever.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to act shocked?" Caroline raises an eyebrow as she looks over to the witch while they lie side by side on the blonde's bed.

"How-"

"Well I picked up his scent in your room and it's been reeking of sex for the past week." she starts" It doesn't take a genius to figure out why _Stefan_ has been walking around with a goofy grin on his face and the glow you've been sporting hasn't exactly hurt either. Stefan never smiles and girls typically glow when they're pregnant or they've been getting it good. I've heard from multiple sources that Stefan's not the worst bed partner. And then there's that bite mark on your neck that you've been claiming is a 'scar'. As for why I didn't say anything, I figured I'd be able to get details if I waited until you said something."

Bonnie turns away from Caroline feeling as if her face is on fire, closing her eyes at the question even though she should have seen it coming.

"So, how was it?"

"And "nice" or "good" are not acceptable answers." She quickly adds when Bonnie finally parts her lips, laughing when she closes her mouth after her interruption.

* * *

"How do you guys feel about a girl's trip?" Caroline asks putting a stop to the comfortable silence between herself, Bonnie and Elena. Watching as they both look up from their textbooks and glance at each other from their places on their beds before turning to look at her, their shoulders lifting at the same time as they agree. Missing the brief flash of hurt in Caroline's eyes, their exchange managing to send her back to how the two were in High School.

* * *

"Stefan." Bonnie smiles when she feels him wrap his arms around her from behind "What are you doing here?" she asks, getting her answer when he slides his hands up her body to cup her breasts "Stefan, no." She breathes, her eyes widening when in the next instant she's pressed against the wall.

"No?" He grinds his hips into hers, smirking when she moans.

"I have-"

"To finish packing so you can go meet Caroline and Elena for your girl's trip." he cuts her off "I know."

"Then why" Bonnie feels her breath catch in her throat when he starts to kiss her neck "why did you come here?"

"I thought it would be nice if I gave you a ride." He grins when Bonnie picks up on the double meaning and moves her hands to his chest attempting to push him away "I'll be quick." he whispers into her ear as he pushes the straps to her sundress down her shoulders "Promise."

"Five minutes." Bonnie agrees lowly, gasping when she's stripped of her dress and underwear and finds herself flat on her back in the next breath. Looking down to find Stefan staring up at her from between her legs, feeling her eyes fluttering shut when he nuzzles his nose against her clit before taking a brief lick at her lower lips.

* * *

"Attentive."

"That's the word you're looking for."

Bonnie isn't sure what's she more embarrassed about, that she couldn't come up with the word herself, or that Elena is reminding her that she had him first. And probably could have him again if she wanted to. At the thought she looks down and excuses herself going into the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets until she finds a bottle of wine, setting it on the countertop. Waltzing over to the cabinet to grab a shot glass and a bottle of vodka pouring herself a shot in an attempt to quiet those thoughts. Which in hindsight she finds it to be a bad idea.

Elena was a constant cloud hanging over her, her past with Stefan always in the back of her mind, she didn't need to actually be reminded of it outloud. Knowing that he fought compulsion for her, wanted to have his memories of their relationship erased from his mind just so he wouldn't feel the pain of their breakup, his willingness to drop his morals just to save her was enough. Her own relationship with Stefan was still new and despite knowing that he could be loyal to a fault she couldn't help the part of her that thought that he would drop her without a second thought if Elena ever decided that she wanted him back. And she was done with ghosts of girlfriend's past. She had enough of that to last a lifetime.

She allows herself a few more seconds of wallowing before pulling herself together walking back out into the living room with a small smile on her face that drops when she senses the tension between the two vampires.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Elena's just throwing a hissy fit because I stopped her from texting Damon back."

"I never actually agreed to the whole no phone pact."

Despite their explanation actually being believable Bonnie didn't believe either of them for a second but decides to play along saying that they were probably going to get in trouble for the pact without telling letting them know based on the way Elena's, Caroline's and even her own phones going off so much that Caroline decided that they had to turn them off.

* * *

Bonnie smiles and waves at Elena when she reaches her door but before she can open it swings open, startling her to the point where she gasps, only to relax when she sees Stefan on the other side. At least until he pulls her inside, having her pressed against the door as soon as it's closed with a smile on his face that sends a shiver running down her spine. Every time Stefan smiled at her she always ended up naked.

"I missed you." He says softly after planting a hungry kiss to her mouth pulling away just when she was getting into it.

"I've only been gone for a couple of days."

"Three." he smirks at the tone her voice has taken "And that's too long for me to go without this." He says cupping her through her dress, feeling his visage flicker when she moans.

* * *

Bonnie walks through the doors of the Grill looking around until she spots Caroline and Elena sitting down towards the back and goes to join them. Feeling uneasy when she sees the teasing looks on their faces.

"Hey Bon," Caroline smiles as she takes the seat next to her "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah," Bonnie looks down trying not to blush "I've been busy."

"I bet." Caroline smirks taking a sip from the glass in front of her.

"Judging by how Stefan showed up at the boarding house, I'm guessing that he finally made you promise that the whole no phone pact would never happen again." Elena grins when Bonnie looks back up at her.

"How did you…"

"We're weak." Caroline says glancing over to the pool table watching as a smirk appears on Tyler's face making it clear that he's eavesdropping on their conversation "It was a stupid pact anyway." She adds.

Elena nods her agreement, not being able to help herself she looks over to the bar spotting Damon and Stefan. Wishing she hadn't when the former of the two turns towards their table raising his drink towards them before turning back to Stefan who chuckles as he keeps his back to them pretending as if he were respecting their privacy.

* * *

Bonnie stands in front of the floor length mirror taking in her appearance wondering if she has enough time to redo her makeup or change her dress. From the smokey eye to the dark purple lipstick, she looks good but she can't help but feel as if she went overboard with the black lace long sleeve floor length dress that shows off her body without showing skin. Twisting her lips when she sees that her shoes aren't visible, wondering if she could get away with flats but disregards it knowing that her dress would end up getting stepped on all night. She's just about to go sit down at her vanity when she hears her doorbell ring and grabs her clutch dropping her compact and lipstick inside along with her phone before making her way to her door.

"It's too, much isn't it?" Bonnie questions when Stefan just stares at her "I can go and try to-"

Stefan snaps out of his haze when he picks up on her thinking that his momentary lapse was a bad thing and takes advantage of her being in mid sentence, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Inwardly smiling when she doesn't protest when he starts to walk forward, closing the door with his heel before continuing to back her into a wall. Growling into her mouth when she threads her fingers through his hair.

"Stefan, we can't." Bonnie states after managing to break the kiss, keeping her eyes closed knowing the look she'll be greeted with if she meets his gaze "You have to go to-"

"A ball with entitled snobs? I'd rather spend time with you."

"I don't want to be _that_ couple."

"I don't want a bunch of guys to drool over my girlfriend." He replies, a frown settling on his face when she looks at him as if she doesn't believe that that will happen.

"I can change." She offers when she sees his eyes darken, regretting her words at his response.

"If you take that dress off you won't get a chance to put another one on."

Bonnie is just about to give in, only to sigh in relief when someone knocks on the door. While Stefan has to close his eyes and take a deep breath to reel in his irritation at the interruption. Figuring he failed when he sees his driver flinch under his stare at least until the man's eyes practically glaze over when Bonnie steps around him apologizing for holding them up. Seemingly unaware of the look in his eyes, which leaves Stefan equally frustrated and happy knowing that this will be a long night of trying to keep the ripper at bay despite knowing that Bonnie is really only aware of her affect on him.

"Harold." Stefan calls the driver through clenched teeth after seeing that his eyes are locked on the sway of Bonnie's hips.

"Sorry Mr. Salvatore." He apologizes making a point of looking away though avoiding Stefan's gaze as Bonnie climbs into the car.

Bonnie frowns noticing the way Stefan is glaring at the man and interlaces her fingers through his, nipping at his jawline watching the surprise cloud his features at her actions.

…

Stefan feels his jaw clench when he spots several men stop what they were doing when he and Bonnie step past the threshold, their eyes on her as they make their way further into the room. Feeling the urge to growl at the coat check when he swallows as Bonnie gives him a small smile, her eyes narrowing at Stefan when she notices that he was able to walk in without having to wait for an invite. Getting the answer to her unvocalized question when she senses several vampires in the room, remembering his warning about them not being the only supernaturals that would be present.

Bonnie stares at the flute Stefan offers before taking it, usually she waited for at least twenty minutes before accepting one, but relents once he tells her to get ready for a long boring night before turning to greet a man and a woman with a fake smile on his face acting as if he were as happy to see them as they were to see him. When she sees the brief looks of shock on their faces when he introduces her as his girlfriend she forces herself to smile and doesn't hesitate to take a long drink as soon as they turn to walk away. Remembering Stefan calling the guests entitled snobs.

"By entitled, did you mean elitist?" Bonnie murmers, watching as he nearly chokes.

 **...**

Faces were starting to blur and Bonnie could feel the muscles in her face protesting to make anything close to a smile. She had to have met at least fifty people by now and they had only been here for an hour. Though she could admit that the first two were the only ones that left a bad taste in her mouth, everyone else was fairly tolerable.

"Have you had enough yet?" Stefan whispers into her ear.

"I'm getting there." Bonnie answers seeing no point in lying.

"Stefan Salvatore, is that you?"

Bonnie frowns when she sees him tense and close his eyes. It didn't really take a genius to know what would garner that response so she takes a deep breath and braces herself before she turns to face the source. Taking in the woman's long ice blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes, fair complexion, she was...beautiful. The dark sensual makeup she was wearing only served to accentuate her features. Letting her eyes drop down to the simple black dress that hugs her figure then to the sky high red heels encasing her feet.

"Nyssa," Stefan sends a polite smile to the woman who is beaming at him, and has her arms wrapped around him in the next instant, pressing her lips to his cheek after pulling away.

"What did they do to get you to come here? I haven't seen you since…" she trails off when she hears a suppressed laugh and her eyes go to her left to see Bonnie with her lips folded, amusement flashing in her green eyes.

"Oh, no." Bonnie rushes to get out "Please don't mind me, it's not like I haven't been standing here this whole time. By all means, continue your...reunion." Bonnie smiles turning to walk away, missing the looks of surprise from the group of women who were snickering at her expense not to long ago. Not surprised in the least when her path is suddenly blocked by the blonde who frowns when she sees that Bonnie hasn't even batted an eyelash.

"Yeah," Bonnie sighs growing tired of whatever the woman is trying to accomplish when she only stands there "I don't have time for this catty passive bullshit that you're trying to do. If there's something you want to say to me just say it."

Nyssa frowns, making a point of making her eyes flicker, her frown deepening when Bonnie doesn't even flinch.

"As I'm sure you know, Stefan is a vampire, and if you know him in the way you're trying to imply then you know his history as well as I do. And while you are _well_ past his age, I've dealt with a whole family of one thousand year old vampires who consider themselves the royalty of their species. One of which that considers himself the most powerful being in the world, all because he's half werewolf." Bonnie rolls her eyes "Yet you expect me to be afraid of you? Try again." Bonnie says tiredly, moving the woman to the side with a flick of her wrist before walking away, ignoring the looks she's getting from the guest that bore witness to her show of her abilities only glancing to her left when she feels an arm suddenly wrap around her guiding her down one of the corridors.

"What?" Bonnie snaps when he does nothing but look at her.

"You're jealous." Stefan smiles.

"I have nothing to be jealous of." Bonnie replies defensively.

"No, you don't." Stefan agrees as he steps closer "But it's cute that you are." He smirks eliminating the space between them when she opens her mouth to reply.

Bonnie scowls at him when he pulls away "Just take me home."

* * *

Bonnie smiles when she sees the shock clear on Stefan's face when she opens the door with a baby on her hip. Watching on with raised eyebrows when the little girl loosens her grip in favor of extending her arms leaning towards Stefan in an attempt to get him to take her. An expression of pure joy on her face when he acquiesces, while Stefan looks taken back when she leans onto his shoulder as she looks back at Bonnie who narrows her eyes at the scene before her.

"Looks like you have some competition Bon." Damon comments once he sees the way the latest Bennett is clinging onto his brother.

Bonnie closes her eyes letting out a sigh before looking back up to Stefan who has a look on his face making it clear that he's not happy though he quickly recovers, greeting his brother with a forced smile.

"Lucy and Marcel came to visit and I took pity on them, so I'm babysitting for the weekend." She explains when Stefan returns his gaze to her "Damon never passes up the opportunity to antagonize Lucy but he missed her and knew that this was the only chance he would have to be anywhere near her child. And it turns out that little Izzy here has a crush on him."

"Or a thing for Salvatores in general." Bonnie adds seeing the big smile her baby cousin is sporting as she plays with Stefan's face, seeming especially fixed on his jawline. She turns to look back at Damon flitting her eyes towards the door to her backyard after she notices the flash of embarrassment on Stefan's face. Narrowing her eyes at the elder Salvatore when he looks at her incredulously before making a show of going outside.

Bonnie frowns when she hears her doorbell ring and slips around Stefan pulling the door open to see Caroline along with Elena on the other side.

"So, I was thinking that we could…" Caroline trails off blinking several times when she sees a mocha hued baby in Stefan's arms, turning back to Bonnie a questioning look on her face "Okay, I know I was out of town for a while but..."

Bonnie grins and rolls her eyes "Lucy and Marcel."

"Oh," Caroline relaxes remembering Bonnie telling her about her cousin coming down to visit her "right."

"I thought Marcel was a vampire." Elena frowns as she steps inside closing the door behind her.

"He is."

"Then how…"

"There's a spell, it's rarely used because most witches are actually firm on the "No vampires." thing but I guess the creator decided that they wanted to be with a vampire but still have somewhat of a normal life or have a child just to continue their line before turning and created the spell." Bonnie answers with a shrug.

"And how exactly does this spell work?" Caroline questions dropping her bag onto Bonnie's couch.

"The witch turns the vampire into a human for a period of time that's determined by how powerful the witch is and the couple just goes from there."

"Does the witch have to drink blood?"

"Yes, but they can sharefeed if they…" Bonnie stops talking "Care why are you asking about this?"

"Just curious." She answers ignoring the looks she's receiving from Bonnie and Stefan at her answer, introducing herself as "Auntie Caroline" as she coaxes the little girl into her arms with the promise of a bottle.

Leaving Elena, Bonnie and Stefan to stare after her as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"Subtlety never has been her strong suit." Elena comments slightly amused by the blonde, quickly following after Caroline when they turn their gaze to her.

* * *

"It's nice to be on the other side for once, isn't it?" Bonnie says taking the seat next to Matt when Penny excuses herself from the table to go to the bathroom, looping her arm through Matt's as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"It is," he agrees keeping his eyes on the brunette weaving through the crowd "but I can't say that I miss being forced to watch hgtv."

"Oh, whatever." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Thank you for not threatening him." She says after a moment.

"I wanted too," he admits "but between Caroline and Damon...I didn't think mine would seem as threatening. He could snap my gun before I could even aim it at him." Adding that he was serious when Bonnie laughs in response.

 **...**

Bonnie stares up at Stefan curiously as they sway side to side on the dancefloor among the other guests gathered for Alaric and Jo's wedding "You hate dancing."

"I do," Stefan nods "but you don't." A slow, easy smile spreading across his lips when he sees that he's thrown her off.

* * *

Bonnie walks into the living room of the boarding house staring at Damon as he lounges on the couch, literally jumping up from his seat when he sees her.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"You promised that you would go herb gathering with me today, remember?" She reminds him of the plans they made two weeks ago.

"Oh, right." Damon says acting as if he forgot "About that...I can't."

"You can't?" Bonnie narrows her eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

Damon averts his gaze before opening his mouth only to be cut off by Bonnie.

"Damon, what is with you? You've been acting weird since the wedding."

"No I haven't." He denies quickly.

"Yes you have and you've been avoiding me."

"No I-"

"You stay in every Sunday to read and I come over to study spells and you agree to be my test dummy when I want to try something out." she talks over him, smiling when he rolls his eyes "Now you make excuses as to why you can't hang out with me and all of a sudden Sundays are your date night with Elena."

Damon sighs, his eyes going to the ceiling when he hears the shower being turned off on the second floor.

"What? Did Elena finally say something and you're trying to prove something to her?" Bonnie frowns remembering the strange look she got from the doppelganger when she danced with him at the wedding.

"No."

"Then what is it?" She inquires walking towards him holding his stare as if she were daring him to lie to her.

Damon stares at her for a moment, inwardly letting out a sigh of relief when the door opens and laughter fills the air until Caroline and Elena come to a stop at the doorway looking confused when they see Damon and Bonnie standing with looks of relief and frustration respectively.

"Did we interrupt something?" Caroline questions her voice containing an undertone of suspicion looking back and forth between Bonnie and Damon narrowing her eyes when she looks at the latter of the two.

"Bonnie is just angry that I forgot about our plans."

"Plans?" Elena speaks up.

"He promised me that he would go herb gathering with me but apparently he has to do something else." Bonnie answers "It's fine, I'll just go by myself."

"No!"

Bonnie along with Caroline and Elena turn to face Damon visibly taken aback by his outburst.

"You are not going by yourself."

"You're not my father."

Damon opens his mouth but closes it.

"See!" Bonnie screams "You never pass up the opportunity to say something inappropriate to piss me off."

"Excuse me for not wanting to be set on fire, how childish of me." He says sarcastically.

"Better," Bonnie smiles feeling as if she was around Damon again, instead of someone with his face "Well, call me when you're over whatever this is." she waves her hand around him "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bonnie says as she passes Caroline and Elena missing the looks of slight guilt and confusion respectively. She's just about to reach for the door when Damon suddenly blocks her path. Watching him curiously as he opens the door motioning for her to go first.

"But I'm driving." He states feeling his lip quirk upwards when her face lights up. Making the mistake of looking at the staircase to find Stefan staring back at him, an unreadable look on his face while Caroline opts for narrowed eyes.

He starts to say something but stops when he hears Elena call Caroline from the kitchen settling on giving them looks that he hopes quell their suspicion before leaving.

Damon's been here before, but unlike the last time he knows for sure that this will not end in his favor. Between Bonnie's loyalty to Elena and now Stefan, Elena's wavering confidence, Caroline's not so subtle warning―that unlike with Stefan held weight, she wouldn't hesitate to maim him―and his relationship with Stefan hanging on by a thread. He'd cut his relationships with everyone in one clean swoop. Even with all that considered, a year ago he wouldn't have hesitated. But a year ago his relationship with Bonnie consisted of eyerolls, dirty looks, ridiculously repressed sexual tension and the occasional Bonnie and Clyde. At this point he'll take what he has with her now than nothing at all.

* * *

"So, how was your herb gathering?" Stefan asks from his spot on Bonnie's bed watching as she places them in containers.

"It was nice. Damon and I finally talked, he told me that he was just afraid that you were getting the wrong idea about how close we are and he doesn't blame you for it. If he were you he would have probably insisted on coming with us or snapped his neck and told me that he had something to do." she pauses "Just him being...him." Bonnie shrugs then looks up at Stefan "Are you okay with us? I've never really asked you about how you felt about me and Damon hanging out."

"It's not like I'm expecting you to ask for my permission to hang out with him."

Bonnie stares at him for a moment waiting for him to go on.

"I just don't know if he would go there again."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

Bonnie grins when he sounds as if the mere thought of her thinking otherwise offended him "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"If there's anyone between the two of us that should be worried it's me. Izzy was getting a little fresh with you."

Stefan cracks a smile remembering Bonnie's baby cousin making herself comfortable in his lap after pushing Bonnie away from him.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She thinks of ignoring it but it just seems to get louder and louder, so she reluctantly reaches over to her nightstand and grabs it hitting answer without looking at the name.

"Hello?" She answers through a yawn.

"Bonnie, hey." Elena's voice comes from the other end "Is Stefan with you?"

Bonnie frowns at the question then jumps when she hears the sound of thunder along with a downpour and she suddenly feels wide awake. Understanding the urgency to know the whereabouts of her boyfriend.

"He's not here. It started raining so I went to check on him but his room was empty and he's not anywhere in the boarding house. He never goes outside when it rains so I just need to know…"

Bonnie tunes out when she sees a figure standing with their back turned towards her as they stare out of the window, completely soaked from head to toe. For a moment she stares wondering why she didn't wake up sooner, between them and the storm raging outside she should have woken up as soon as the storm started or when they came inside of her house but then again she doesn't exactly remember how she even got in her bed either. The last visual she can gather was her agreeing to strip Caroline's tolerance so the vampire could actually get drunk along with Matt and herself.

"Elena calm down." Bonnie directs when she hears the brunette sound as if she's on the verge of hysterics "He's here."

"He's...he's with you."

"Yeah," Bonnie frowns picking up on the hurt mixed with confusion in her voice "I'll call you later, okay?" Bonnie only waits until she hears the first word out of Elena's mouth before taking it away from her ear and ending the call.

"Okay, just tell him-"

Bonnie groans as she leans up turning on the lamp feeling a headache approaching and her body protesting against the sudden movements but she forces herself to push through it and manages to get out of bed heading to the bathroom grabbing a couple of towels.

"Stefan," She calls gently feeling her heart clench when he turns around seeing the fear in his eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but stops not wanting to make it worse and starts to close the space between them when he nods. Taking a breath before starting to remove the clothes clinging to his skin, using one of the towels to dry him off, using the other to soak up excess water from his hair. Going over to her dresser to get the sweatpants she had to wear home after him getting a little too eager and ripping her dress clean down the middle. Wordlessly guiding him to her bed after coaxing him to put them on.

"Where are you going?"

Bonnie jumps surprised by his voice "I let Caroline and Damon keep a couple of blood bags here, I thought that you might…"

Stefan shakes his head, gently tugging Bonnie down onto the bed, watching as she snuggles into his side resting one arm over his stomach, tentatively taking his hand interlacing her fingers between his.

"Just…listen to the sound of my heartbeat." Bonnie says gently rubbing the back of his hand feeling the tension slowly start to leave his body. Smiling when she feels him start to run his fingers through her hair.

"I love you." A voice says into the darkness of the room when they hear the other's breath even out. Thinking that it was too soon to say the words, not wanting to scare them off.

* * *

Bonnie never thought she'd see the day where she was actually happy, she always pictured herself going through the motions, smiling when everyone else did, being content with living in the shadows of her two best friends.

She's a little bitter and angry at herself that it took her dying two times to get a grip, but if she had came to her senses sooner, she knows that she wouldn't be the woman that she is today. She wouldn't say that she was happy with all of the things that she had to go through or would gladly go through them again but she can't say that she is mad at the result.

Her friends were her friends again. She had a boyfriend that actually made her happy. She was getting to be in a good place with her mother. She knew her Grams had found peace. Her dreams no longer trumped her reality.

* * *

"I never thought that this day would actually come." Bonnie says as she Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Damon stand off to the side of the road staring at the sign signaling the exit of Mystic Falls.

"Yeah," Caroline breathes finally being faced with the downside of immortality "but we'll come back one day."

* * *

 **I did think about doing a chapter from Alaric's P.O.V. but I don't really remember them having scenes to imply that they were anything other than allies, and while the same could be said for Tyler, I just thought it was ridiculous that they've known each other for at least a decade and had little to no interaction within the duration of the show.**

 **To everyone that added this story to your follows and or favorites, left a review or just giving this story a chance, I'd like to say thank you.**


End file.
